


The Dream Realized

by Mysterie



Series: Phantasy Fate [3]
Category: Phantasy Star Online 2
Genre: CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FINAL CHAPTER OF GAME, F/M, Gen, Implied Nudity, Implied Sexual Content, Tags may change as story progresses, on going rp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 27,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Relationships: Alu & Aria, Alu/Sarah, Aria & Sarah, Elto/Iris, Kaori & Alu, Kaori & Aria, Kaori & Elto, Kaori & Iris, Kaori & Martami, Kaori & Ninavask, Kaori & Sarah, Phineas/Siyo, Wil & Ninavask, Wil/Kaori
Series: Phantasy Fate [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207550
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Kaori had better things to do with her time than attend this meeting really, but here she was, after all, none of those around her knew her true mission or even that she was secretly one of three Guardians. There had been four at one time, but Minasein had unexpectedly fallen on the battlefield. Carelessness and recklessness could bring down anyone, even a Guardian. It was a very brutal reminder to never take anything for granted and never think you could handle just anything no matter how skilled you were or how much experience you had. Kaori didn’t talk about it really, but she missed her friend. Her thoughts were on the meeting she was at, however, as she was attending a meeting of NVI members who were trying to tackle something of a cult that had appeared with the photoners, apparently said cult was for the photoners and the eradication of ARKS... in short, they were all nuts.

“I’ll email everyone the details, but all of this we have thus far are CASTs, rejected from ARKS for either low or unstable photon capacity, and at least one other tied to the Void Lab.” There was a sore topic. The Void Lab was one of many labs the former Overseer of Oracle, Luther, had once had. Many of his labs that existed in secret had done experiments that weren’t necessarily legal and some were down right immoral even if they were done voluntarily. Maratami, the emotionally unstable CAST of NVI, was smirking and looking rather smug. Kaori did not like that one bit. Then again she did not like dealing with the mess that was this CAST. A CAST who had been unhealthily attached to Sakura - a criminal - who verbally abused her from the get-go and just never got the hint that Sakura did not want her around nor wanted to be around her. As far as Kaori knew, Maratami had several screws loose to not have first realized she should just stay away from the ill-tempered, foul mouthed criminal from the first few minutes they talked rather than follow her around like a puppy whining for attention. Kaori had attempted to change that several times when she’d been around both, but Maratami had stubbornly refused sound advice from practically everyone who talked to her and Sakura just straight up ignored Kaori’s words. There had been a few times she’d been sorely tempted to tell the criminal that she outranked everyone there and she had the authority to see Sakura back in the cryo if the criminal so much as put a single toe out of line... 

Of course she hadn’t, because that would have blown her cover and the mission. Instead she’d just fumed and told the other what she thought - most times, because she knew she could. Not that it did anything, unfortunately, but she’d certainly gotten her revenge on the criminal when she’d beaten the snot out of her after Sakura nearly killed her husband. Granted, it didn’t solve any problems, but she was well within her right to do it - both on a personal and a professional level. She could have killed Sakura with her blows, but she’d held back. She didn’t want to kill the other woman anymore than she’d want to kill anyone else. It really was a headache when the job conflicted with her life like that... it wasn’t the first time either. Was it really her fault that she had an ability to see photons which allowed her to see who was and wasn’t salvageable among criminals and the mentally unstable? Honestly, she swore she should be called an executioner rather than a Guardian at this point, but she’d never tell anyone that. It wasn’t like it was common to make that extreme of a call anyway. She shook the thoughts away. _Focus on the meeting Kaori._ She told herself.

“No more findings on that MagicMan one?” She hoped she hadn’t missed something important.

“He probably stepped on spikes and died.” Zakara spoke up, but Kaori ignored the comment.

“I’ve been having trouble tracking the guy down, which is unusual given the resources at my disposal...”

“I have an answer to that, I believe.” Kaori said evenly, recalling her own notes to the forefront of her mind.

“Let’s hear it Kaori.” C.C. said.

“Anti-photons. Odd as it may seem, they do exist and their properties can make tracking using the normal methods obsolete.”

“Oh dear fucking god...” Zakara commented, but Kaori chose to ignore it.

“Aren’t Anti-photons also known as F-Factor?” C.C. asked.

“Sure didn’t seem that difficult to track the other night at least. Those spikes leave a very clear trail to look for if you ask me.” Maratami said, making Kaori want to roll her eyes at the CAST. Seriously, why was the unstable being even here? What idiot had let her in on this? It was complicated enough as it was. Kaori chose instead to completely ignore Maratami and go on as if the other hadn’t spoken.

“You can call them that, except there’s one difference. You can track F-Factor with photonic abilities.” 

“I see. I guess that explains how I managed to use tech while being fueled by it.” C.C. replied.

“F-Factor is not actually Anti-Photons per say... but negatively charged photons. Anti-photons are highly rare and actually negate both photons and F-Factor entirely.” Iris looked confused while C.C. raised a brow at the news.

“This is why they are so rare. It is a mutation in nature itself.”

“Huh... learn something new every day.” Elto commented.

“Let’s touch that subject later. Let’s continue with our investigation. Kaori, while you’re at it, can you tell us what you found out?” 

“Well, this is part of what I found out actually; I have been studying photons extensively since I began. Until I began this research I didn’t know that Anti-photons even existed.”

“So our twelve have Anti-photons?” 

“Possibly, but more aptly, it’s the puppet master that has the Anti-photons. I’m still studying the properties of Anti-photons and all of what they are capable of, it’s still something of a mystery to me. What I have found out so far, aside from the nullifying effect, is that they can be manipulated as if they are photons. I will continue my research on them to see if I cannot find a way to track them, but for now they leave no trace that is detectable by the means we normally use.” 

“You know...” Zelsi began, but trailed off, and thus Kaori went on.

“That aside. I also reached out to my contacts in high society. Unfortunately I couldn’t get any solid leads, but there are some rumors that some in the high ranks have given up on ARKS and believing the war to be in favor of our enemy they are making secret donations to various ‘contingency plans’ involving possibly weapons or interdimensional travel.” 

“Sometimes when I’m doing some data forensics, I can piece together a rough idea of what’s missing by looking at what was left behind...” Zelsi seemed to finish her thought, Kaori understood what she meant, but she’d already tried that.


	2. Chapter 2

“As for what’s left behind, Zelsi... that doesn’t quite work with Anti-photons. Because they literally eat both photons and F-Factor before moving on. There isn’t anything left at all.” That was the problem with them, they didn’t leave traces behind, period.

“Well, in my case, they kind of have a silhouette of the empty space, which seems like it could be similar."

“Plausible, my studies so far have shown that instead of leaving behind anything... the only thing left is natural organic material... so it’s like whatever has the photons or F-Factor never had it at all.” 

“Getting a lot of information here, though, which is great. Rig, what do you have for us?” Kaori closed the windows on her tablet that contained her findings and went back to taking notes on everyone else’s findings.

“Right. After the Doc was done operating, I asked him if he was linked in any way to Void, and sure enough, he was. He escaped to the slums with everything he could gather from the now defunct lab in order to make things right. That aside, he overheard something about a project from his former associates. Apparently they were looking to increase the photon aptitude of a CAST, probably as a plan to have their photon levels surpass that of multiple high performin’ ARKS together.”

“Yeah, that sounds exactly like something Luther’s labs would do...” Zelsi put in, idly scratching at the base of one horn.

“Undoubtedly.” Kaori agrees while making notes. She knew first hand how far Luther went with some experiments... not that she could share that information. For one it was highly classified because she was a Guardian and two it would raise questions if she provided it.

“He was generally curious and said that he was going to look through whatever documents he had to see if he could find anything else on it.” Elto finished.

“But nothing more on it for now, correct?” C.C. asked and he nodded.

“Correct.” 

“Right. Thanks Rig. Vask, what’ve you found out?” Kaori tilted her head, wondering if Minasein would know anything... but sadly she couldn’t ask out right and get an answer based on her very limited connection. Ninavask pulled up his own notes and cleared his throat.

“As was discussed last time, I was to check on students and see if I found anything in the rumor mill.” Kaori uttered a quiet sigh of regret before focusing on what Ninavask has to say.

“I did find out a little. Very few knew anything about individuals with unstable photonic energy, but some mentioned new students skipping classes when they realized their scores weren’t going to allow them entry, and others mentioned parties in the civilian districts of the ships as well as for trainees. It’s entirely possible that whoever is behind these twelve is targeting trainees at these parties.” 

“Alright. Thank you Vask. Mara - what do you have for us?” Kaori paused in her notes and looked over at Maratami with a frown when she felt the smugness again and saw the expression. 

“What I have, is that I managed to meet up with their leader, was inside one of their locations and set up a plan as well.” The CAST said, grinning widely, as if she expected to be greeted with cheers. _She’s fucking insane! She put herself at risk AND possibly jeopardized a mission she was not active as a field member in just for self gratification?! Are you kidding me?! I swear to Oracle this machine needs a tune up in the head to get her to have some freakin’ common sense!_

“Go on.” C.C. said. Kaori felt her emotions shift between anger to disbelief that the one supposedly heading this operation was allowing this bullcrap. Still, she kept herself quiet and listened to everything. She could feel a cold anger at the CAST burning though. That idiot could have ruined the whole operation acting on her own like that! Someone needed to get a hold of this CAST and keep her in the ship or something until she learned to do the job she was assigned and not someone else’s! She had NO reason to be in the field, what so ever! She was supposed to handle field mission requests and communications, not go out into the field like she was a normal operative! No wonder she ended up in the NVI, no unit with half a brain would take her for her insubordination! Which just reminded Kaori that the officers in charge of this unit didn’t do their jobs half the time anyway, preferring to be lazy or not even intervene in matters it was their job to for whatever reason they could come up with. _I swear to Oracle I need to have a serious talk with Xiao about scrapping this whole group and forcing them into basic training until they can do a job like they’re supposed to! I know ARKS isn’t without it’s freedoms but they’re taking clear advantage of it and not bothering to do anything right!_ Kaori bit her tongue, boy did she have a lot she wanted to say and she just couldn’t, not without blowing her cover and she knew that anyone who knew her well should have noticed her cold fury... but of course Ninavask was too focused on the CAST to have noticed her growing anger even though he of all of those in the room should have noticed. Maratami rambled on, but Kaori couldn’t care less honestly as she rambled about how she’d literally gambled the entire operation - without clearance or anything - and had managed to get some inside info. Kaori wasn’t surprised to hear that they were all CASTs of course.

“Thought that might be the case.” Kaori muttered in the middle of Maratami rambling about a plan that would put her in even more danger. Danger she was not mentally stable enough to handle. Despite having lost her original body some time ago in a fiasco and put into a new one, she had not gained any more common sense or anything from it. 

“What you’re proposing is also highly dangerous.” Kaori said, keeping her tone even, despite the anger.

“Sounds like a photoner, minus the CAST part.” C.C. said.

“That just means we need to plan before we rush in.” Zelsi replied.

“Even if you could pull it off. If even the slightest doubt were cast upon you. You’d be toast. Period.” 

“I have a plan, and it’s **not** rushing in. Really would be nice if you all had a **little** faith in me.” _Considering you just jeopardized our ENTIRE operation just to prove you could do something, no. I don’t have faith in you._ Kaori fumed in her own mind. She wanted to tell the CAST off then and there, but that would be making a scene and she couldn’t afford that.

“Oi, Zakara, get over here would ya?”

“Rushing in is suicide, obviously Mara. What I’m talking about is placement of the perfect characteristics.” 

“... Will you tell me what the fuck is going on?” Zakara asked. Kaori had seen her before, but this CAST wasn’t even a member of the alliance, what the hell was Maratami thinking bringing in an outsider without even consulting the rest of them first?!


	3. Chapter 3

“If Mara says she can do it I say we let her try.” Alu says. Kaori swore she was about to lose it. She didn’t blame Alu though, after all, he was new. He didn’t know Maratami like she did or that there was anything wrong with the CAST. Maratami wasn’t even talking to the group anymore, it sounded more like she was trying to coerce someone into joining them instead and was using this entire operation to do it rather than let them decide for themselves if they wanted to join.

“Can everyone just calm down and at least listen to the plan?” C.C. said, though why she did Kaori didn’t know. It’s not like anyone was being unruly and most of the group - herself included - hadn’t said a single word or tried to interrupt Maratami. Kaori knew it should be clear she was against this plan, but she hadn’t actually said anything about it.

“I’d like to know some details before I have to forge someone’s signature.” Zelsi said. Ninavask frowned, clearly he wasn’t on board with this either exactly. Elto was busy typing.

“I want to hear the plan first before we do anything.” C.C. said.

“You’re gonna be doing work on my core, not a bad first job huh?” Maratami said. First job? What kinda idiocy was this? Trying to lure someone in with a ‘first job’ before they were even in the alliance? As far as Kaori knew nothing had been signed off on because she would have seen the paperwork the moment it was submitted. Martami was the operator, not a field agent... and certainly not an officer with the power to recruit, what crockery was this all of the sudden that she decided this was okay?! Kaori went back to making notes, ignoring Maratami. This wasn’t worth the risk. You didn’t send an unstable individual into a highly dangerous situation and expect them to succeed.

“MARATAMI! FOR FUCK’S SAKE LISTEN TO ME!” C.C. yelled. Kaori winced slightly.

“You all should have a little more faith.” Alu chuckled as Mara winced at the loud noise.

“I... huh?” She looked over at C.C.

“I’m not ignoring you, I'm getting to all the details.” 

“Start from scratch, right form the part and say the plan normally without making it a command.” C.C. replied.

“Faith has little to do with going into a mission where the outcome of one slip up is the destruction of the entire operation.” Kaori muttered to Alu even as C.C. went on.

“Not that fucking hard.” 

“Relax miss C.C. ... you of all people should have faith in me this time. You know how similar I am to-” She was cut off by Zelsi who spoke up.

“Objective first, then details.” Not that the Cast noticed.

“If you don’t trust the people you’re working with what’s the point?” Alu replied.

“Besides, she has yet to prove I have any reason to have any faith in her capabilities.” Kaori responded to the previous comment only to then register Alu’s question as Maratami went on to C.C. about why C.C. should have faith in her.

“That isn’t it Alu, I have known you for less time and I have more faith in you than I do her.” 

“Maratami, stop your tantrum. I just want to hear the god damned plan so we can all chip in. So much for having faith if you have none in us to even give us your fucking plan.” C.C. said. _Finally someone besides me notices. Good freakin’ Oracle. Is it really that hard to see she’s not fit to be an operative?_

“I... I’m trying to explain it...” Mara frowned, but Kaori highly doubted that, with all the rambling the CAST had been doing, not a bit of it sounded anything like a plan. 

“And yet I’ve been fucking things up daily since I got here. Give her a chance to prove you wrong.” Alu replied to Kaori even as C.C. said.

“No, you aren’t. You are being a bossy bitch.” Well that made an impression, Kaori could sense the ripple of surprise from everyone else while she could only think that it was high time someone put Maratami in her place.

“I’ve already read between the lines, not that I should have had to... You want to make yourself a sleeper agent.” Zelsi said, not that Kaori hadn’t figured that out already herself from the ramblings which was why she was against it.

“I have, and she hasn’t.” Kaori muttered back to Alu before going back to her notes. She was making a copy of the original notes she had made so that she could make a report to Xiao later, but to anyone else it would look like she was just working on noting down everything. No one would notice. No one ever noticed what she did in this group, they were all too deep in what was going on around them and who was being the loudest to ever question what she did. Her façade as the ‘sob story to happily ever after heiress’ was all they knew of her and all they ever tried to know. Aside from Alu, none of those present who were still among the living had tried to sit down to talk with her and have a normal conversation or learn more about her or even begin to treat her like a normal being should be treated. Alu just shrugged, at least Kaori thought it was one out of her peripheral. 

“I... apologize.” Well that was a first from the CAST.

“A-anyways, I was only going to make it so that I could be within there, without the ability to give details on here, a modified personality matrix to make me more agreeable for a time, anything to make sure you all can get details that otherwise none of you can. You’re all organic, you can’t modify yourself that way and you won’t get access to begin with.” During that Zakara sighed and knocked Mara on the side of the arm.

“Maybe like, just for the benefit of what’s going on, you can listen and let her talk?” Zakara said. Kaori paused in what she was doing to look over and shove aside her disdain of Maratami long enough to say evenly.

“No offense, but what it sounds like to me is, you’re trying to play the hero.” What was the one thing every operative heard when they went out on a mission? What one thing was drilled into every operative? Don’t play the hero. It was foolish, dangerous to not only that being but to every operative with them and just plain egotistical to boot. Playing the hero meant being dead because you weren’t being smart.

“Hmm... that _is_ a pretty risky plan but it’s also not unheard of to send in agents like that.”

“I’m not trying to play the hero, if anything I’m putting myself at more risk by also making sure a lot of-”

“Called it.” Zelsi said, interrupting.

“photonic capability is sealed up so that I can be sure they bring me in further.” Did she really not get it? The RISK is why it was called ‘playing hero’ honestly... how stupid could she be? Yes it wasn’t unheard of to send in operatives for such things, but those operatives were highly trained for years. This CAST couldn’t even do a simple communications job the right way let alone be a field agent.


	4. Chapter 4

“She’s stepping up to face the problem, what’s so wrong with that? It's pretty much all I got going for me.” Kaori wanted to groan at Alu's words. _Not you too...._

“That’s exactly what ‘playing the hero’ is Mara. Taking risks so no one else has to.” Kaori says bluntly. She’s really done arguing with the CAST at this point.

“None of you **can** take this risk though. Not without giving up what and who you are.” And when had Kaori even suggested THAT? _I’m pretty sure I just don’t want YOU doing it if we have to do it._

“I don’t know, I think it could work but there’s a lot of variables. Maybe we can find a way to help out to dim these variables some.” C.C. said.

“Doesn’t mean your idea is the only alternative we have either. So while I’m against this, I am not going to dismiss it yet.” 

“It’s why Rhed suggested I take someone with me, but Angelus is the only one that fits the bill...” Who was Angelus? 

“Oh, hell no! Angelus would NOT make a good undercover agent!” Zelsi protests.

“That makes it worse. The more there are the more that can go wrong.” Kaori shook her head then looked over at Elto who wanted to speak up.

“I’m not against Mara’s idea, but I’d say unless someone else can take care of it in her place, well...”

“Despite the situation, Angelus is someone I have faith in Zelsi, as well as another thing.” Mara said when Elto paused. He then went on.

“It wouldn’t hurt to... Leave it to her, so long as we can somehow keep tabs on her?” _Oh hell NO._

“She’s the only other defective CAST this unit has.” Mara replied to Zelsi.

“I disagree on your point of leaving it to her based solely on her track record and nothing more.” Kaori said.

“What if you took Angelus and Minasien with you?” C.C. asked. Seriously? Was C.C. just ignoring her input about why Maratami should NOT do this? Kaori felt her irritation at the entire group beginning to grow more and more as talk continued.

“Angelus would be perfect undercover. People will dismiss her as a non factor because of her inability to deny orders.” Alu put in.

“She also follows EVERY order she’s given, regardless of who gives it.” Zelsi argued against allowing Angelus in.

“I can’t see or talk to Mina, besides, there’s a serious concern with that C.C. ... they can detect photons."

“But she has more control than she lets on.” Alu argued back. It seemed no one was paying any attention to Kaori anymore, too busy arguing their ideals for any common sense on whether this should even be a thing or not. 

“That’s fair...” Elto commented.

“And that’s what I was referring to Alu... along with the fact that she seems... oddly loyal to me. It’s unexpected, but I do believe she wouldn’t fail.” Alu nodded.

“True. Mina would stand out like a sore thumb. Angelus’ order following could not bode well either. So if something happens to you Maratami, do you think she’d ignore orders in your favor?” 

“And what if they order her to tell them who you really are?” Zelsi asked.

“I am more apt to accept Angelus for this if we cannot find an alternative.” Kaori spoke out.

“Considering she already has once, yes.” Maratami replied.

“And a one time thing is not a guarantee of anything Mara.” Kaori added.

“She will not do anything that would cause Mara harm despite her ‘defect.’ ” Alu added.

“Miss C.C., I really need you to have faith that I thought this through for once.” _Oh my fuckin’ Oracle... the ‘for once’ should be a red flag to anyone with half a brain here. Why are they all acting like there’s no alternative? Like we can’t just find other CASTs to do the same job or better?_

“So if we send Maratami and Angelus inside, we still have a few variables we need to tend to. Firstly what is our goal.” Kaori sighed. No one was listening to her anymore. Absolutely no one. Even if it was true that Maratami had thought it through, Mara was NOT at all fit for this assignment in Kaori’s mind; how could she be if she couldn't even handle the simple assignment she had in NVI?

“Information, information we don’t have. Maybe nothing specific, but anything can help you all out in the long term.” _She’s making this sound like she’s going to ask someone for information instead of jeopardizing us all by playing hero...._

“I tested Angelus in a lot of ways to figure out exactly how the defect works and like I said she has more control than blindly following orders.” Alu added.

“I’ll stand behind Alu on this one.” Kaori said even as Maratami rambled off some example of basic information.

“So we’re going to need to set up an extraction. A normal one for if the plan goes smooth, one for if shit hits the fan.” C.C. said. _Seriously? Going to just go along with this without considering other options?_

“Still, I am against Mara going.” Kaori states evenly. 

“A normal extraction is simple, Zakara here reinstalls my first matrix after the fact. Problem solved. Not like you all don’t know where I live.” In fact, Kaori knew that most of them did not in fact actually know that information. She just assumed they all did. One more reason to prove she was unfit for this. Kaori knew because she’d hacked the system when Maratami wasn’t hooked up to the systems. 

“Yeah, but where would she reinstall the matrix?” C.C. asked.

“Extraction means getting you physically out of there. You’ve already jumped ahead to debriefing, Mara.” Zelsi pointed out. Kaori knew that wasn’t quite what the CAST meant, having worked around technology a while, but Zelsi had a point. They were all just jumping head first into this plan without actually planning anything but this, as if nothing else would do. 

“If you're standing behind me then I stand with Mara and Angelus being able to handle this.” Alu said, prompting Kaori to frown inwardly.

“I have no faith in Mara, unfortunately. So I only half agree with you Alu.” She said while Mara and C.C. seemed to discuss the plan as if it was a done deal and decided thing by everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some parts of the conversation have been cut due to perspective of the character as this is mostly from Kaori's perspective of events. Nothing that has been cut is actually important in terms of impact on Kaori herself in this situation and was mostly technical notes or further discussion that she had no interest in.


	5. Chapter 5

“If you smother an ember it’ll die out. Let it breathe a little.” Alu said, which didn’t make any sense to Kaori.

“If this wasn’t a serious operation I’d be all for changing that matrix. Might be an improvement.” Kaori muttered back to Alu. She was barely keeping up with all the talk about this entire thing now. Alu grinned at her though and nodded. Well, at least he was on board with the fact that he thought Maratami needed a serious change. 

“Worst case scenario, we have a strike team on standby.” Ninavask just blurts out, looking from Maratami to C.C. Kaori wanted to smack him over the head for that. Apparently he was either playing dumb or just letting the stupid do whatever they wanted. She had no idea when it came to him anymore. 

“That's the very worst case Ninavask.” 

“A team that can get in, fast, and extract Maratami and Angelus fast if this gets blown wide.” Anyone who knew anything about operations did not need that explanation, but Ninavask had given it anyway. Kaori listened to the group ramble on and on and on and finally she just had enough. It was not her job to babysit them, to try to talk sense into them. She closed her notes as the talk around her continued. So much for team work. She closed out several other files on her tablet before tucking it away.

“If you’ll all excuse me. I have work to do. Let me know if you need me for anything else.” Clearly she’d just been used and tossed aside. That was how she felt at any rate. Not a one of them during that entire thing had actually listened to her outside of Alu and he was just too optimistic and naïve to know that this was doomed from the start. Well, she wasn’t going to be a part of this if they weren’t going to listen to her or at least give her the courtesy of  _ pretending _ to listen. 

“Take care Kaori and thanks again.” C.C. said as she got to her feet, making plans on what she indeed to do and then headed to the teleporter.

“Be well Kaori!” Elto called. Ninavask waved as she left. Kaori had enough manners to wave at the group before she left. 

“Idiots.” She muttered when she was on the other side. Xiao wouldn’t be happy to hear about how this group of misfits was about to seriously screw up an operation. She also sent off a notification to the quartermaster about her decision:

So the group I was working with has agreed to allow Maratami to attempt what is likely a suicide mission and I do not agree that she should go but no one was willing to even discuss why and so I am backing out of this without further input and I have nothing further to offer them.

\- Kaori

  
  


It would be a while before she got a response back, several hours actually since the quartermaster was a busy man after all. All he had to say on the matter was: completely understandable. 

As a Guardian, she had more important things to be doing than babysitting a disaster in the making.  _ I really need to talk him into getting me out of that mess of a unit. You can’t even call it a unit since it functions more like a group of friends playing pretend than anything close to a unit. _ Not that there weren’t some promising members in that alliance, but there was no real structure, rules were more like suggestions that almost no one followed except those who had academy training and remembered what it really meant to be ARKS while the rest was a mixed bag of criminals, has beens and flunkies who were getting a second chance to make a decent living and they were ruining it because there was no sense of order to keep them from doing otherwise. 

The very next day Kaori was out on a mission when she heard the comms come alive.

“... Check, check this working?” It sounded like Alu. Even as she sliced up an enemy she waited to see if there would be an answer. No one else answered. 

“Outpost 2 anyone hear this? Over!” That was Aria’s voice. After a moment, Kaori finished off the surrounding enemies and grabbed her comm. Was everyone else on radio silence or something?

“Kaori here, what’s up?” 

“We got ourselves a gift from Sarah. Anyone skilled at interrogations?” Alu replied as Kaori was slicing up another group. She considered the question as she cut through the enemies on her mission before she picked up the comm again from where it hung on a near invisible belt she wore during some missions for quick access to various items, including comms.

“Hmm, not that I’m aware of, but I can swing by and take a crack at it.” She cut down a handful more enemies before she asked.

“What’s the ‘gift’ like?” 

“We are in that warehouse... the pipe on the ship should be linked to the one on this side... silent and stubborn.” Aria replied.

“Physical condition?” She asked as she picked up her times and paused at the telepipe to head back to the ship.

“Unharmed.” 

“Yup, I’ll be enroute. Thanks for the info. Over and out.” She put the comms back on her belt and brushed her hands along the dress she wore. It was a festival thing, poofy, light weight despite this and colored the same as chocolate. Not the ideal wear but she’d been roped into this so she was going to advertise it by wearing it everywhere. Kaori took the telepipe to the ship and from there to the outpost that Aria had set up... when was that? Weeks ago? Almost a month? Kaori couldn’t really remember and it didn’t matter much as she coughed at all the sand being kicked up in a sandstorm.

“Maybe next time don’t pick a place with sand...” Kaori grumbled when she saw Aria.

“Yes we will get right on getting a better, more expensive place to conduct our questionable operations.” 

“Just a different locale would be fine.” Kaori replied.

“We could always bring him back to the ship?” Alu suggested when he saw her in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I left out some of the conversation of the meeting near the end because it was like everyone was trying to talk over everyone else about the same exact thing and anyone trying to muddle through that (those who were actually there aside) might get a headache with all the "he said" and "she said" I'd be putting in... so I didn't really bother. Also it brought up memories of the actual event. I'd never been a part of one before and this one - for me - didn't go well. I won't say why, I don't need to get into that all over again and those involved were told not to bring up the drama. 
> 
> Needless to say, after I saw the events that followed I was glad I got out. Not necessarily for drama reasons though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those from the alliance who have seen the meme... THIS is the chapter that explains what that meme is all about... and I'm never going to live that down XD

“Probably not the ideal thing.” Kaori said as she brushed off the sand while Jingla, her Jinga, shook off the sand from its fur. 

“Let’s go back inside.” Aria says to get them all out of the doorway and into the actual warehouse itself. Kaori followed them inside. Inside was a mess of crates and a man tied to a chair; he had dark hair and wore an ARKS Field Commander’s uniform. Kaori hung back to get a read on the individual’s photons first before she was spotted. She didn’t expect abnormalities, and she didn’t find them; she was trying to gauge his mood via the vibrations of the photons themselves. The man’s mood was clearly highly agitated... or as most would say, pissed off, and he had a strong sense of defiance. Alu was standing watch, scanning for threats while the two women would question their captive. Kaori wasn’t surprised by the man’s defiance, but it was a sort of challenge in itself.

“Play along.” Kaori muttered softly to the two, making sure only they would hear her before she slowly walked towards the man. Aria had given her a nod, the only indication she had heard. The thing about ARKS was that there were sections of it across nearly every ship. To her knowledge, Kaori had seen a list of five ships with the most active of ARKS while those with the least active were the ships that were where most retired ARKS ended up at. It was a rotating cycle so that the ships in the innermost circle had the more seasoned but less physically capable ARKS members as a last line of defense on various sides of the Mothership. What side that would be varied from time to time so that the enemy could not pinpoint it as a weak spot. Speaking of weak spots, she knew a few that she could likely use against this prisoner and she was going to do so. She hoped the other two were as good at acting as she was as she approached the man, her walk had a subtle hint of sensuality to it, but also authority as well. The man watched as she approached.

“Well my dear friends... it seems you finally managed to finally bring me something worth my time.” She said as she slowly circled the man just out of arm’s length even though he was tied. The man was just watching her.

“So hard to find good play toys nowadays... they just break too easy... but an ARKS... now there is a nice little dabblet.” 

“..Hmpf... watcha got butterfly?” The man said. Kaori was inwardly disgusted with herself, but she forced her lips to curve up ever so slightly in the role she had decided to play. She had seen one of her “friends” do this when she had been younger. Not to a man of course, but it had been a game the girls had been playing quietly at one of the sleepovers. The things Kaori and her “friends” had gotten up to were things no one really should probably be doing, but girls who got bored late at night would do any number of things to stave off the boredom... it was all consensual of course and no one ever spoke of it outside the rooms where such events happened.

“A spitfire too... I like that. After all, it wouldn’t be any fun if you were just a puppy.” 

“... So who are you supposed to be?” 

“All you need to know is that I own you now.”

“... Oh. So the rumors about your unit are true then.” 

“Unit? Hmm, I don’t know what you mean. I hired the best to bring me some entertainment... money talks you know.” 

“I know all about you... and the NVI.”

“Ah, a man who likes to bluff huh? Well, maybe it will work in your favor. We’ll just have to see.”  _ He’s lying. I can see it and if he truly knew as much as he claims then he’d know he really shouldn’t be lying to me...  _ She let out a few pitched whistles and Jingla stepped forward slowly. Only a handful of Summoners were able to control their pets through whistles because it took so much practice to have the right pitch to be able to give a specific command. Not to mention the pet had to be highly trained. It would be hard to say what the pet was up to with that command. Its ears perked forward, steps were slow and deliberate. It was like it thought itself too good to be even approaching... or perhaps a predator that was about to toy with its prey. Alu let out a bit of a chuckle, but he controlled himself mostly. Kaori didn’t allow her attention to be distracted by her comrade’s amusement.

“Do your worst butterfly... we are everywhere.” Kaori smirked a little, she not only didn’t need the harmonizer to command her pet, but she was certain this man had no idea what she had in mind. There were a few more low whistles from her. Jingla stopped in front of the man, the pet’s movements were quick and savage. The creature tore at only the clothing though, wrestling with the various garments the man wore, but not once actually causing harm. The man jumped for a moment, then relaxed as it was only attacking his clothing.

“There it is, NVI, the ones not cut out for the real work.” She clicked and the pet tore the garments more, until barely scraps were left. Kaori walked over to the man and put a single digit beneath his chin.

“You misunderstand. Toy. You are here for my amusement.” 

“That’s close enough! Glory to Atlas!” The man’s body began to heat up after he spoke the words, Kaori didn’t know who or what Atlas was but she smirked a little in response, even as Alu had moved to stand in front of Kaori at the man’s reaction. Kaori summoned an ice technique in return to combat the heat. After all, while she was not an expert in the class of Techter or Force, she had plenty of knowledge in the two fields and she sort of had to as such skills had helped keep her going early on when her pets sometimes were out of commission and she had to deal with enemies herself before she had the strength to actually wield a blade effectively against them. That had been years ago, but she had never lost the skill to use the techniques.

“Now, now, don’t ruin the fun my friend.” She replied, looking from Alu though back to the man she realized that he was now dead.

“Well.” It was all Alu had to say, the fact that some of the ice had melted against the man’s body spoke of what might have meant to be an explosion but hadn’t occurred as the ice had sucked out too much of the heat. She checked him over, nodding thoughtfully.

“It would figure. I imagine we wouldn’t have gotten anything more out of him.” 

“That was an interesting technique.” Alu said as Kaori walked back from the figure with a look of disdain and disgust.

“Such a waste of a life.” 

“What the hell was that?” Aria asked.

“You said he was silent and stubborn. Most men who aren’t talkative only respond to a female’s challenge. Especially in authority.” 

“Glory to Atlas... Sarah mentioned as much last night.” Aria mused before going on.

“No not that, the tech he used... never seen or heard of a suicide tech before.”


	7. Chapter 7

“It wasn’t. It was a normal tech that was just reversed in its targeting. More specifically a fire tech.”

“Still troublesome if they can do it at will... seems we won’t be getting information this way.” Alu said.

“Last I checked that isn’t a thing for ARKS techs...” Aria trailed off.

“No details anyway. No assurance they all can. Techs take a good amount of control of photons to use normally.” Kaori replied.

“From your research... is there a way to suppress it? So one wouldn’t be able to use techs?” 

“The only sure fire way to do so is F-Factor, and we don’t want to go that route. The Anti-photons I haven’t figured out how to control yet, just manipulate subtly.”

“Would it help to test me further?” 

“No, not likely Alu. Though as Aria mentioned, this isn’t normal for ARKS tech even if it can be done... there's something rigged here likely to be the target since one cannot simply target themselves.” 

“Hmm. Well this is your area of expertise.”  _ More or less, I know of photons, not necessarily an expert in techs... just sort of how they work. _ Jingla seemed content to play with the scraps of material from the man’s clothes while Kaori looked over at the corpse.

“The ‘we are everywhere’ is kinda concerning too.” Aria stated.

“But very cliché. Sounds like a line from some bad Earth movie honestly, but it’s not surprising that the ‘we’ is everywhere. That’s almost a given at this point.” 

“Like I said, Sarah said as much last night; Atlas is an organization, not a single man.”  _ Well this is news to me. _ Kaori thought.

“I don’t understand what she expected us to learn from him though.” Alu pointed to the corpse.

“That would have been good to know. Wait... the same ones we ran into in the cavern?” She asked as she pulled out her tablet from the hidden belt she wore under one of the layers of the dress.

“Yeah, think it’s a safe bet those are Atlas too.” Aria confirmed.

“That isn’t good. Weren’t they guarding the place you thought Sarah was?” 

“Yep.”  _ Well this just gets better and better doesn’t it? _

“... Thought so, which means either she’s a prisoner or she’s so wrapped up in her so-called-mission she’s made a deal with this group.” 

“I ran into her in Neudaiz yesterday after Aria and I got separated.”  _ Hmm, wonder if that was deliberate or coincidence, she wasn’t very friendly towards us the last time... that couldn’t have gone the best... _

“I can only imagine how that went. Learn anything?” 

“She was alone and behaved completely different from when we saw her with the other two ladies.”  _ So either she’s play acting for Oracle knows what reason... or she’s got two personalities. The former is the most likely, but why?  _

“How so?”  _ If I’m going to help you I need to know more... I know far too little about all of this to be of any real use...  _ Kaori took out a suitcase from her tablet before walking over to the corpse again with mild distaste.

“Not much, approachable, willing to cooperate; she seemed to be hunting some of them down. She told me where we could meet again after causing a ruckus and handing over that dude to me.”

“Well, you know her better than I do. Not to mention have some understanding of her. What do you make of that?” She asked as she set down the briefcase and opened it up to begin pulling out various tools.

“Well I’m not sure but from what I can tell... she seems to be playing both sides. As for her goal...” He shrugged.

“In other words she’s likely using both sides to further her goal.” 

“Possibly.”

“More than likely, considering my confrontation with her.” That had been a heated affair, the agitation of Sarah’s photons had been so intense it had set her off against the other woman without Sarah knowing. Kaori pulled out a cutting tool and set to work on the near frozen corpse, cutting various bits of clothes off out of her way. Using photons to guide her.

“So back to square one then...” Aria trailed off.

“Well I still can meet with her.” Kaori could tell Alu was trying to be optimistic.

“Were you ever past square one? She’s so blinded by what was, she doesn’t see what is from what I’ve seen.” 

“She’ll probably berate me for not getting any info out of him, but oh well.” Alu said, changing the topic slightly.

“Not your fault he wouldn’t talk and self destruct- oh, hmm, I think I found something.” 

“Hmm?” Both of them said almost at the same time; had Kaori not been concentrating on her task she might have found it funny really. She grabbed another tool and pulled out what looked like a bit of something bloody from the body, she plopped it on a bit of cloth and patted it clean with the cloth. It was clearly a shard of metal of some kind.

“Metal.” Kaori said.

“Metal? Did he have some sort of cybernetics?” Aria asked.

“Not with this kind of alloy he didn’t.” Kaori replied, she knew what type she was looking at and it wasn’t one that was normally healthy in organic tissue.

“Might learn something after all...” Alu commented as Kaori turned back to the body and dug out more shards of varying sizes and shapes.

“Bullet or shrapnel maybe? Or...” Aria was theorizing, but Kaori knew what she was looking at.

“Shrapnel. From the size of it... this was the catalyst for his explosion... or would be explosion.”

“How big of an explosion are we talking?”

“Hmm, hard to say for certain without ascertaining the chemicals, but if I had to guess on this alone... Then we’re talking about one big enough to have made us a crater at the very most, likely.”

“That’s concerning if every member has one.” Aria spoke up.


	8. Chapter 8

“Assuming they can all use a fire tech to ignite it, yes, but that’s a broad assumption and not likely.” Kaori replied, the chances of that were very unlikely, even if most of those in this organization were even ARKS, it was more likely that a handful of them could and the rest were walking bombs in a different sense, but certainly not like this.

“Your quick thinking with that ice tech saved us again then.” Alu piped up.

“I didn’t know he was a bomb, but he was heating up too fast for something to not be happening. Ice was the best I could do to counteract it.”  _ It was a gut reaction and a stroke of sheer luck... if I wasn’t trained to react to abnormalities without thinking we’d have all been blown sky high and possibly the entire city block with us... By Oracle how do I keep getting into messes like  _ this  _ with the new guy? Is it just my luck or what? Regardless, it is my job to keep him safe as much as any of the other ARKS. _

“.... We need to figure out if NVI is compromised before we bring anyone else in.” Aria said.

“He was saying he knew, but it sounded more like a bluff than anything because he asked who I was. If he did know, he would not have asked. Meaning he doesn’t know faces and names like he claims, but he might have known something.” Kaori said, thinking back on the words the man had said, however little.

“Well, I can vouch for C.C., besides Kaori here she’s the only other that has always had my back in all this.”  _ I wonder why that is... she doesn’t seem the type honestly... always came off to me as being too impersonal... sort of like I try to be but fail, usually. _

“I’d say Sakura was suspect if she wasn’t from the future... that rules her out and I can vouch for Ninavask and my husband.” 

“That leaves most of the senior NVI officers.” Aria replied. It didn’t look good.

“So at most we keep it to us, C.C., Nina and Wil.”

“Unfortunately Alu, it does. Not knowing who to trust makes this a bad thing.” Kaori grabbed some gloves and put the shards and the bloody cloth in separate holding containers and put the containers away then took a new cloth to wipe down the tools and used a solution to sanitize them before putting them back in their compartments.

“And I guess Val, but you’ve spent more time with her than I at this point, so you decide on that Aria.” Alu said as Kaori worked.

“There’s a saying I’ve heard recently on Earth, that it’s the very last one you suspect. Which, to my thinking... would be both Rhed and Maratami.” 

“Yeah, I can’t get a good read on her... it’s like she’s two different people.” Aria admitted, but she wasn’t talking about who Kaori had brought up.

“Naturally they’re at the bottom of suspect lists for a couple of reasons... but that could be a cover for them too.” Kaori went on, Alu nodded in agreement with Aria.

“As for those two... it could be plausible.” 

“... Rhed is the cowboy right? And Mara is....”

“Correct. He’s also our leader. Mara is a Cast.” Kaori filled in for her.

“While I don’t know Rhed, I know Mara, and while I was proud of her for stepping up for that mission it also worries me somewhat.”  _ Oh Oracle, let’s not get into  _ that  _ crap. _

“Let me guess... high access level clearance.” Aria says.

“From what I know of Mara... she’s not capable of such a mission. She can’t handle the simple task of communication correctly.” 

“... So maybe she’s fucking up on comms on purpose?” 

“While it doesn’t seem likely, it is not impossible.”

“All this talk is going to end up doing us more harm than good with no more information.” Alu cut in.

“We can’t start becoming suspicious of everybody. For now we just keep it between us and let the rest play out.” 

“I agree. The only reasons I suspect Rhed was because of what Aria pointed out. The whole high clearance thing. He also has a history that isn’t quite clean either. He was never charged with anything because they couldn’t prove it. Doesn’t make it look any better though because he wasn’t cleared entirely of the matter either. Being suspect to that degree is bad enough.”  _ More than actually, it’s one of the reasons why he was on the list of those I’m supposed to keep an eye on. _

“I have no proof of anything, of course. This is just my take on things as they stand from what I know of all current members.” She packed up the suitcase into her tablet again.

“Maybe it is time to make contact with Sarah, a bit early.” 

“Do what you think is best. All I ask in return for today is that this is never mentioned. Ever. For the sake of peace at home.”

“What happened here again?” Aria asked.

“We could, yes. I’ll let her know we have somebody looking into it for more info.” Kaori nodded, giving Aria a slight smile. That was all the confirmation she needed from the other woman that this event wouldn’t be spoken of.

“Yeah -ahem- I’d rather put all of that out of my mind as well.” 

“I’m only sorry it didn’t pan out quite as well as planned. Still, if I find anything unusual with the residue I’ve gathered I’ll let you know.”

“We’ll let you know if we find anything here.” Aria said.

“Like I said, you saved our ass yet again. Thank you.” 

“Seems to be my job now with you two.” She replied with humor.

“Be safe and let me know if I can further assist.” Alu chuckled and nodded.

“You too, we owe you a few.” 

“Friends never keep score.” Kaori replied, waving before she left the area even as Aria smiled and nodded.  _ Strange as things have been... those two have been friends to me more than the man I thought I knew to be a friend... even if Alu was right and I have happened to have been around to pull him out of one fire or another. Heh, never thought it’d be a literal fire. Still, this nags at the back of my mind. I only hope I can be of more help in resolving this, but I fear that Alu may lose out... he loves someone who doesn’t seem to know how to love him back or refuses to... or perhaps is simply completely oblivious. Whatever the case may be, this is likely only to end in him getting hurt. Being a friend to him is the least I can do. He will need a friend in times to come I fear. As if the threat with photoners wasn’t bad enough, now this. I pray this war will see its end soon.  _ She thought as she took a teleporter back to Naverius and from there took another straight back home.  _ I’m so tired of all the constant fighting. I want to start a family. Not fight every day of my life until I expire... _ That, of course, was something she knew she needed to talk with Wil about further. It was a future she looked forward to.


	9. Chapter 9

Kaori was resting for the evening when she heard her comms crackle to life where the device lay on a table.

“Kaori, Aria... if you don’t hear from me soon come to the warehouse.” There was a moment’s pause.

“All good. I’ll be going off comm for a bit.” Kaori wondered what he was up to but decided not to reply. She had things to do honestly and she figured if he needed her help he’d let her know. 

The following day was normal for her, Kaori was getting back slowly into taking missions here and there, but she was starting to feel more and more the desire to stay on Earth and to have a child. She did not know why and she had not yet discussed this with Wil. They had, of course, talked about having children after the war, but for some reason she felt every now and then the desire to have one now... She used missions to keep her mind off of it, but there wasn’t much more she could do to not think about it. That evening Wil returned home from a meeting with Xiao, he found Kaori on the balcony, as usual, and came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled, turning her head to smile at him.

“Hey hun.” He smiled as well.

“Hey beautiful.” He kissed her gently and she returned the kiss.

“The meeting with Xiao went well.” 

“That’s good to hear.”

“You are now the wife of a Guardian.” The news caught her off guard as she had not really known what Xiao had intended, but she smiled after a few seconds as it sank in.

“That’s amazing sweetheart.” 

“It caught me off guard as well. He said he had been watching me since I arrived on the ship.” 

“I can’t say that surprises me, considering how well he knows me.” 

“Right, but still. Of all the other capable operatives here, why me?” 

“I imagine for the same reasons, some of at least, that drew me to you.” He kissed her again.

“I’m glad it’s not all of them, because my heart only has room for you.” She laughed at his response.

“Just as well. I think he and I would have to have a long talk if it was all of them, as you say.” He laughed as well.

“I wouldn’t intervene, I promise.” She chuckled a little.

“I imagine he already knows not to try anything even if that were the case.” 

“And I’m sure everyone already knows not to try anything with you either. You’re mine.” He winked at her.

“Now and forever.” She replied with a slight teasing smile.

“We’ve both been busy lately, I say we just take today, tonight, and tomorrow, and just enjoy each other.”

“I’m all for that.” 

“I love you Kaori.”

“I love you too. Very much.” He carried her over to the bed and lay on it with her, keeping her close the same way he’d been holding her while they’d been making love. She nuzzled against him, content to be close. He smiled and slowly caressed her back as they lay there. She smiled and shifted to kiss his cheek, then his lips gently.

“I love these moments we have together. Every time feels like a new experience.” He smiled as he kissed her gently as well.

“Yeah, there’s nothing like them.” She agreed.

“And I’m glad you’re mine. Definitely am.” 

“I’ll second that.” He kissed her forehead.

“I think we should try more positions, what do you think?” He asked as he held her.

“I’m willing to try almost anything once.” He winked at her.

“As am I.” She laughed.

“I think you’ve tried me more than one time.” She replied, still laughing.

“Well... you’re not just anything... you’re everything to me, so I can try you as many times as I want.” She laughed a little harder at that but replied.

“Touché my dear.” 

“Did you say touchie?” He said and playfully squeezed her backside. She chuckled.

“No, but that’s acceptable.” He did it again.

“Thought you’d say it was.” He stuck his tongue out at her like a kid.

“Only for you.” She replied and giggled. He then lightly smacked it.

“Good. I don’t like sharing.” 

“Me either.” She smirked.

“Sometime you’ll have to show me just how selfish of me you are.” He said teasingly.

“Hmmm, that could be quite the challenge. Not entirely sure how to, but I’m a quick learner.” Wil thought a moment.

“I’m sure it will come naturally.” He paused.

“From what I’ve read, it could be as little as innocent public displays of affection, and on the flipside there are also some pretty strong ways of it too.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Later the next day Wil was getting the training arena ready for the even that they would be hosting. It looked immaculate, considering what it would be, almost as if it was a sacred place. Kaori and Siyo both had helped in their own way, of course. They’d supported his idea and Kaori hoped that things would go well in his endeavor to make this combat unit. Since receiving a message from Alu, she hadn’t heard from him and only hoped that he was well. He had told her a bit about what had happened... not in great detail but he had said there were now three of him... sort of. Aside from him there was Delacroix, whom he called Del for short and Arikado, Ari for short. Kaori didn’t fully understand how this was even possible but after the first couple of missions with him she’d come to expect the unexpected when it came to him, Sarah and Aria. Alu had been through a roller coaster ride, as she had predicted early on that he would, when it came to the whole situation with Sarah and Aria. According to him, he’d struck some sort of contract with her? So now she was like the master to those three... which she found really bizarre but it was his choice wasn’t it? She wasn’t going to argue against what he decided to do with his existence. She hadn’t seen him though in several months and the last time she’d heard from him was before her resignation from NVI. She had heard that he’d had altercations with some NVI officers and had been expelled from the alliance because of them, while Kaori didn’t agree that was the correct course of action she felt it was for the best. Alu didn’t need to be around such filth. He was better than most of them.

“There. We have Phineas preparing the feast, the arena is prepared... all that’s left is to relax and enjoy the event unless there’s something we’re missing.” Wil’s words brought Kaori’s thoughts to the present again as he looked at her.

“I don’t think so, I gathered some supplies for healing in case it gets out of hand and you know ARKS.. it can happen before anyone knows it has.” He went over to her and kissed her.

“You’re amazing.” He then turned to Siyo who had come in.

“You may wanna go see if Phineas needs help, he most likely does.”

“Sure thin’ boss.” Siyo replied with a grin and left the room, her tone though indicated she knew it was just an excuse, but one she was glad to take. Kaori wrapped her arms around him with a smile. He wrapped his arms around he, smiling as well.

“I have a feeling this is going to go well, regardless of who shows up.”

“I think so too. Either way, the Blades of Valor will be officially established, and it is our second event hosted at our castle. The first one being our most important one, our wedding.”

“Indeed.” 

It was some time before the event, everything was ready and Kaori let her thoughts drift to the events of a few days ago when she and Wil decided to enjoy some time together in the cafe. Neither had been to Franca’s in a while, let alone together.

“I haven’t been here in a while.”

“Yeah, it has been a while. Seems quite a few memories revolve around this place.” Wil smiled.

“Yes, too true. Recent and not so recent. Food hasn’t changed though.” She remarked, enjoying a snack of dumplings while Wil sipped his coffee.

“Food remains the same even with the changing of times.” He agreed.

“It being fresh is a bonus.” 

“Too true.” She sipped at her tea, glancing around.

“I don’t think there isn’t a spot here that doesn’t have some memory attached to it now.” He chuckled.

“Yeah... some places we were nearly run out of.”

“True.” She chuckled.

“But.. I’m sure we’re a little better behaved now.” He took a drink of his coffee.

“Just a little.” She replied in amusement.

“After all, we already found the best places.” 

“Very true.” He smiled.

“Handing in our resignations felt liberating.”

“Heh, yeah. That was the easy part for me. The not so easy part was all the explaining I had to do this morning.” 

“I’m sure.” He finished his coffee and another was brought to him. Kaori took another sip of her tea before saying.

“Speaking of, Xiao wanted to see you sometime this week to discuss matters.” He about spit out his coffee when she said that.

“Whatever it is, I’m innocent.” He chuckled, causing her to as well.

“Nothing like that I imagine.”

“I see. I figured that was coming sooner or later though, after what we had discussed.” She nodded.

“I can’t say I was surprised and while he didn’t elaborate I imagine that is what he has in mind... at least to discuss the issue of it.” 

“I’ll be sure to tell you about it. After all, no secrets between us unless it’s surprises.” He smiled. She nodded with a smile before taking a bite of a dumpling. There was a moment before she spoke again.

“I admit I felt a bit guilty about not saying something beforehand.” 

“I understand. You were on assignment and were not necessarily at liberty to discuss it at the time.”

“Yes, well, it’s hard to fulfill an assignment when said assignment might know about it.” She mused.

“Would make for some awkward moments otherwise.”

“Very true. Yeah that would complicate things.” He chuckled.

“Even without you knowing it still did, which was why I went to Xiao to end the assignment after you proposed.” 

“I doubt he saw that coming.”

“I wish I’d thought to record it honestly. Heh... the look on both their faces was priceless.”

“I’m sure it was.”

“Never thought I’d managed to surprise either one, let alone both at once.” She smiled a the memory. He smiled as well.

“Well, I’m glad I could contribute to that.”

“Despite some of the chaos, I believe the last several months haven’t been all that bad.”

“It’s been the best months of my life to be honest.” Wil replied, she nodded in agreement.

“Definitely the most excitement I’ve had since... hmm, before I can recall I think.” 

“And I’m looking forward to what the future holds with you by my side.” 

“I’ll second that.” 

“I’m feeling a little tired. I should probably head home. I will make sure not to hog the covers this time.” She chuckled.

“Alright. I’ll see you at home then.” He stood up and kissed her before heading downstairs to the teleporter. She’d returned the kiss, waving as he left. She then looked at Jingla, who had been waiting patiently behind her the entire time.

“Alright boy, you up for one more mission today?” The Jinga wagged his tail.

“”Heh, alright then. Let’s get to work then home.”


	11. Chapter 11

Wil sat in the foyer, drinking his coffee, mentally preparing himself for the fact that they would be hosting guests at their castle for the first time outside of the wedding. Kaori was relaxing next to him.

“Are you feeling nervous at all to have people here?” He asked curiously.

“A little, but not as much as Siyo.” 

“Yeah, Phineas kinda did procrastinate on meal prep. Seemed occupied staring at her.” 

“She’s been fidgety all day.”

“Is she always like that when events arise?” 

“I cannot say, this is her first one and that might explain why she’s fidgety.” Wil nodded.

“Makes sense."

“I usually had no need to take her to events, let alone host them where I lived... so she’s about as fidgety as she was with the wedding.”

“So that explains where Phineas and Siyo have gone. He must be calming her down.”

“I imagine so. Either that or she’s driving him nuts over going over the checklist for everything ‘one more time’.” She chuckled.

“I would have probably psyched out yesterday if you and Siyo weren’t here helping me.” He chuckled.

“That is a short drive when it comes to Phineas, but coming from her he seems to love it.” She nodded in understanding. One could love or tolerate things from those they loved that they wouldn’t from anyone else.

“Did you figure out the qualifications you wanted to look for in recruits?” She asked after a bit of thought. He nodded.

“The voicing of grievances is also a part of it. The duel that follows will show the one with the grievance is willing to fight for what they believe. The one who is the subject of the grievance will show that they are willing to defend their character.” 

“That makes sense, and is there an alternative to stage some if there are none?” 

“Those who take part in the sparring sessions and learn to adapt their fighting style to situations at hand will show their willingness to move with the flow of combat. Learning to stand firm when retreat is desired, learning to advance when they want to play it safe. If they are willing to push their boundaries, that is what I am looking for. Also, if they are willing to stand in the face of adversity, not out of fear, but out of courage and determination, that is another thing I am looking for. Frontlines are not for the faint of heart.”

“Indeed not.” 

“I am looking for people I would be willing to trust to stand beside me in the field.” She nodded.

“It is a difficult thing. Hopefully there will be such souls tonight.” 

“Indeed. I am curious as to how they will hold up in situations without photons.” 

“That is the challenge.”

“Oh, hey. Welcome!” Wil said as the first of those to arrive came early. The first to arrive was a Draconian. Kaori was a little surprised at this, but still welcomed them.

“Good evening. I am Kaori. Welcome.” He gave a formal bow.

“Ma’am. I’m Tharisse.” 

“Nice to meet you Tharisse. I am Wilhelm.” Tharisse looked over at Wil.

“A pleasure. Your home?” 

“Yes, this is a portion of our home.” 

“You are early, feel free to relax until it is time.” Kaori replied. Tharisse rubbed his hands together.

“So, is this business or pleasure?”

“A bit of both you might say. It’s nice to have company before the main event.” 

“I’ll second that. We hope you will enjoy the event tonight.” Wil added.

“So what IS the main event?” 

“I’m starting a combat company called The Blades of Valor, which the training arena is prepared for the recruitment process of; however, before that, there is a feast.” 

“Yes, we’ll need the energy for the recruitment to follow.” Kaori adds.

“The process will be explained once the time comes.” 

“Yes, no point in spoiling it now. For now we shall relax.” 

“All right, sounds interesting.” Tharisse poured himself a cup of black coffee, sniffed it, then downed it in one go like it was a dose of medicine. Wil’s eyes widened.

“How...” 

“I admit, I have not seen anyone do that either... at least not with coffee.”

“I am officially jealous. Oh, welcome!” He said to a woman who had arrived, she had brown hair that was kept short and wore a short shirt and shorts with twin blades on her back that Kaori recognized as she had once used the dual blades that shone in the light of silver and stones herself. Tharisee looked at Wilhelm and Kaori.

“Did I do something wrong?” The Draconian asked.

“I’ve never had this before.”

“No, not wrong Tharisse. Just that most find coffee too hot to drink all at once like that. Perhaps your heritage makes it different for you.” Kaori replied. 

“Ah, welcome.” She said when she spotted the woman.

“Just ask Kaori, I am far from normal.” Wil said.

“That depends on what is defined as normal.” Kaori replied.

“Not Wilhelm.” He grinned. Kaori chuckled before looking at the new arrival. The woman looked around.

“Thank you for joining us. I am Kaori. Please feel free to relax until the appointed time.” Tharisse raised a hand to the woman who had come in.

“Uh hi... and I guess I found the right place.” 

“Indeed you did miss.” Kaori replied.

“I am Tharisse, ma’am.” He formally bowed to her.

“I’m Wil, nice to meet you.”

“Mirage, nice to meet you all.” 

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mirage.”

“Mirage, Tharisse... unique names I won’t forget anytime soon.” 

“Well, thank you.” Tharisse replied.

“Indeed, I have a feeling they will prove to be as unique as the names they were gifted.” Kaori commented.

“It’s nice to get the chance to meet so many new faces.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Indeed it is. It’s nice to be able to gather without fear of being attacked by anything too.” Wil replied.

“That too.” 

“Attacked? You mean out in the field?” Tharisse asked.

“Well here we are in a castle at a secluded locale on Earth, so we don’t really have to worry about being attacked by falspawn or anything. Too remote.” Wil replied.

“Anywhere, unfortunately. The photoners are quite relentless and not shy about sending their minions anywhere populated.” 

“Well, if we’re here to kill photoners, then count me in.” Tharisse did. Kaori noted the time, pulled out her tablet from her pocket and pulled a small bag from the inventory and a glove. The owl on her shoulder ruffled its feathers and she picked out bits of meat from the bag she pulled out and fed them to Sirin, the owl. Wil chuckled when he saw Kaori interacting with the owl.

“Seems we all have the common desire to destroy photoners, Falspawn and whatever threat arises.” Tharisse shrugged and didn’t elaborate. The owl clicked its beak a little as she put the bag away along with the glove.

“So how are we going to do that? It seems the entire Oracle fleet is trying to do precisely that.” Kaori nodded in agreement, but offered no answer if only because she was not at liberty to discuss what Xiao was up to.

“There are ways to go about doing that, which will be part of what is covered after we feast.” Wil replied.

“Has anyone tried landing a ship on her head, that seems like it would work.” Mirage said.

“Getting close is the problem.” Kaori said, thinking about her fight with Varuna that had almost been a disaster... She had considered herself a decent ARKS, if not a stronger Fighter but she’d gotten her butt handed to her in that fight... barely keeping on her feet then and not getting impaled.

“My poor ability to fly, and I’m not even able to get that lucky.” Will added.

“Well, then, if we’re waiting until after the feast to talk about this, then let’s start the feast!” Tharisse said.

“I believe it is about that time.” Kaori agreed. Wil looked at the time and chuckled.

“It is time for us to begin. Let’s feast!” Kaori nodded and got to her feet with Wil. The two led the way to the room to the right where there were plenty of tables and chairs with food sat on some massive tables just waiting to be eaten. There was something for almost everyone; meat, vegetables, fruit and desserts.

“Feel free to sit wherever you like, and eat however much you like. There is plenty to go around!” Wil said once everyone was in the room.

“Indeed. My husband and the auxiliaries went all out for this for us.” Kaori grabbed a plate of food and sat down with it; she had chosen to start with the meat available for her meal because it was rich in protein. Tharisse chopped off some meat, loaded up a plate and started eating himself; he was definitely not a vegetarian as he used his knife like a fork, spearing his meat with it. He didn’t use a fork at all. Wil grabbed a plate and his first portion.

“Seems you’ll fit right in with us.” He told the Draconian as he sat down with a smile. Kaori didn’t seem to notice Tharisse’s actions as she ate her own meal. Mirage watched Tharisse stab his food as she finished her first slice of pizza from where she sat down, then took a second slice.

“Anyone want anything to drink?” Wil asked.

“I’m good dear, but thank you.” 

“You have any soda?” Mirage asked as there was a faint knock on the door. Hearing it, Kaori got to her feet and headed out of the room to answer it even as Wil responded.

“Yes I do, I’ll grab one for you.” 

“Thank you.” Mirage smiled and took another bite of her pizza as Kaori left the room. Kaori went to the door, opening it when she reaches it.

“Hello, come in won’t you?” She stepped back to allow the stranger inside; he was a red haired Cast dressed in black and red; he had brilliant purple eyes. He smiles at her.

“I’ve been expecting one of you to come, though Alu did not say which.”

“Hey, thanks.” He seemed to adjust.

“And it seems you’ve been joined by someone else. Please come in, we were just sitting down to eat.” 

“Prime contacted you?” 

“Alu and I keep in touch from time and time, we’re friends.” She said to the woman behind him, Kaori shut the door behind her guests. 

“Hey there! Sorry I am late.” The woman says. 

“It is fine. Please enjoy yourself.” The Cast stayed silent as Kaori led the way to the other room where the others were. Kaori wasn’t sure what to make of him and didn’t remember which one Alu had said this one was.

“Hello everyone.” The woman said.

“Hello and welcome Nova.” Wil said, apparently her husband knew this woman even though Kaori did not. She wondered if they’d possibly done missions together.

“Hi!” Mirage chimed in.

“Is this seat claimed?” Nova asked, moving over to an empty seat between Kaori and Mirage. The Cast raised an eyebrow at Kaori as her words registered after a moment.

“No, go right ahead and have a seat.” Wil said.

“Not at all! Sit!” Mirage said right after.

“Thanks.” Nova replied. The Cast looked around the room.

“Where to?” He asked after taking a look around the area.

“Feel free to enjoy the food.” Kaori settled back into her meal.

“Feel free to grab a plate and fill it up to your heart’s content. There is plenty!” Wil said to the two that had joined them. Nova got up and, after taking a moment to survey the food, she made herself a small plate; sampling the various dishes on the table. The Cast walked to a spot near a door that led to another part of the castle as if he was a sentry; not grabbing any food himself.

“Anyone else need a drink?” Wil asked. Kaori wondered if the new guest who came was the Cast or not... she only vaguely remembered Alu telling her about each of them.”

“This is a really nice place, and I’ll have some tea, please. Cold.” Nova replied.


	13. Chapter 13

“What kind of cold tea would you like?” Wil asked. Kaori settled back once she had finished her plate, not wanting to eat too much. 

“Oh, um. Just whatever’s on hand. I’m not picky.” Wil went and got a bottle of sweet tea out of the fridge and placed it on the table in front of Nova. Mirage finished her second slice and went for a third. Kaori turned her attention to the cast that Alu had said might come.

“Ah, forgive me but my memory is not what it should be sometimes. What is your name?” 

“Thanks.” Nova said to Wil with a smile.

“Arikado.” Was the response to Kaori’s question.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Arikado.”

“Welcome to our castle, Arikado, and to our feast. Feel free to partake if you wish to do so.”

“... Likewise.” Arikado replied. Kaori gave him a friendly smile and he smiled back.

“Once we are done here, we’ll move to the main event. Also, if you wish there will still be dessert available for after everything is said and done.” Kaori turned her attention back to Arikado.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how have things been Arikado.”

“I had to hurry over here once I finished with some work. What’s the main event going to be?” Nova asked Wil as he finished his plate and his drink. Arikado looked over at her.

“... Good.” 

“I’ll go ahead and explain what it is going to be.” Wil began. Kaori nodded, content with the response and saying nothing more to allow Wil to speak.

“I have started up a combat company called The Blades of Valor, geared toward learning to fight in and adapt to scenarios where photons may not be accessible for us to use. I have set up our training area with that in mind, so we will all be sparring, those who are interested, and I will explain the basics of what it is The Blades of Valor will do. During this time will also recruitment for it, so if anyone is interested in joining, please let me know during or after the sparring sessions.” Aki nodded.

“Scenarios without photons? But I understood those were our primary weapon against Falspawn and photoners.” Tharisse replied.

“Yes, but what do we do if our strength in photons starts to falter? It is always good to have a backup plan so we don’t lose ground.” 

“Actually, photons against foes like Shiva and her minions have proven ineffective from what I have seen. They simply absorbed such blows. I faced off with one of her minions and that was the result of my fight.” Kaori added. Wil nodded.

“That’s also what the simulations seem to portray as well.” Wil continued.

“I’ve been studying photon absorption technology. It’s incredibly advanced. It does make a glaring weakness in our fleet’s capabilities.” Nova spoke up. Kaori nodded, it was the same result that she had come up with in her own research.

“We need an edge in this war if we are to stand a chance at surviving. We could be that edge.” Wil said.

“Exactly.” Kaori stated, Ari nodded in agreement. Wil seemed to pause a moment to think before he went on.

“Take your time eating and drinking, and come to the training arena through the other door whenever you are ready. There is no rush.” He smiled. Tharisse seemed to be thinking.

“Yes, that would give us an edge, especially considering their superiority complex.” The Draconian noted.

“It could potentially be the needle that bursts their ego, or at least deflates it some.” Wil replied. Kaori nodded before adding.

“The hope is to spread this training as far as possible. To help win this war in the ways our ancestors used to do. As I have learned from records long buried, it was not always so easy to use photons as it is now.” She was thinking about what she had learned about Sarah and Aria in the brief contact she’d had with them. 

“More than that. They could collapse entirely, at least at the local level. Maybe not at the strategic, but it would be a huge tactical advantage.” Tharisse spoke up.

“The local victories are what we need first. That is the first step. Small victories give birth to hope.” Wil stated. Ari grinned.

“Ready when you are.” The Cast said, Kaori nodded in agreement.

“It certainly would be nice to start pushing back more, attacking the photoners on their own turf.” Nova commented. Kaori nodded, that was part of the end goal here; it was why her husband had wanted to start this combat unit, because he was aware there needed to be a different type of combat to take their enemies down and to do so swiftly and stop them in their tracks.

“The arena has a photon negating field around it, like some scenarios we may face in our careers. Only close-quarter combat and martial weapons can be used once you step foot onto the arena floor.” Kaori waited to see what the reaction would be to that.

“I sadly won’t be able to stay longer myself. I have to be somewhere in about half an hour. I hope to watch some of it though.” Nova said as Tharisse got up and cracked his neck.

“Sounds like fun! When do we start?” 

“Let us adjourn to the arena then.” Kaori said as she got to her feet to head to the other room. Mirage quickly downed the last of her soda to follow. Wil took a breath and his armor appeared on him, his sword on his back; this was his avatar arm and armor. Kaori entered the room ahead of the others. Once in the other room, Kaori gently shooed Sirin from her shoulder. The owl taking flight to settle elsewhere. Then she retrieved her weapons from her tablet’s inventory. She had voiced reservations about her own participation with this, she was gifted with photons but not physical strength. Still, he had said she should try... and the last time she had was when she was fifteen and that had ended very badly for her.

“Oh this is nice!” Nova said when she entered.

“Impressive set up.” Mirage agreed.

“I hope you’ll be comfortable during the proceedings.” Kaori said as Nova moved to the side of the room where some sofas had been arranged for others to sit and watch between the pillars, on the other side was a wooden screen across the wall that showed a glowing orange and yellow sunset over hills. Kaori moved over towards the opposite wall near the scene to watch. Tharisse looked around when he came in.

“I guess training grounds like this don’t change much from culture to culture.” 


	14. Chapter 14

“This is our training arena, it will be the equivalent of a temple for The Blades of Valor. The key to our success is the sharpening of our skills at arms. Arikado, if you would be so kind as to come to the center of the ring, we can do a demonstration spar.” Wil said as he moved across the room to take up a position in the middle of the room on the far end as Ari whistled, impressed as he looked around. He then grinned at Wil and moved to accept the challenge.

“We going all out or what?” Wil nodded.

“This is a sparring session, we cannot get better if we do not push ourselves.” He drew his sword and got in a ready stance. Arikado nodded, focusing his right arm out , focusing for a moment as the void energy solidified into a katana. Kaori watched the two square off, interested to see how this would play out. Arikado got into a ready stance, widening his stance. Focusing all his energy on the bottom of his speed. Dashing straight towards Wil, slashing at his armor. Nova was also watching the fight with interest, carefully studying their movements. Wil tried to bring his sword around to block the slash as he took a step back. The slash went straight across his armor, much to his surprise. He found his footing before he would have stumbled, just in time to respond with a slash of his own, aimed to sweep his opponent’s legs out from under him.

“The attacks are faster. Normally there’s a split-second pause to let you channel photons, not matter how skilled you are in manipulating them.” 

“Correct, fighting without the use of photons is faster by a hair than with them because you do not have something else to think about in battle or utilize.” Kaori responded as Ari noticed the slash aimed at his feet, jumping just in time for the attack to sweep under him. Pressing the advantage of the momentary opening he brings his sword back around for another swipe as his armor. Nova pulled her sleeve back to check her watch; then she quietly got up so as to not interrupt, offering a wave to those in the room. Kaori waved as Nova left, Mirage nodded in acknowledgement as Nova left.

Wil took advantage of the action of his own swing, simply bringing the pommel of his sword to block the blade. Like he had done it hundreds of times before. He then took a step forward, swinging his sword upward, aiming to knock Ari back. Ari seemed impressed at Wil’s quick reaction to his attack; however he saw the counter attack and side stepped around behind Wil for another slash. Wil was not expecting the quick reaction; when he heard the wind from the katana as it approached his back he chuckled.

“Well done Arikado.” He said as it connected and made him fall to one knee.

“This is exactly what I am looking for. Adaptability and strength. You are welcome to join The Blades of Valor if you are interested.” He said as he stood up.

“Next up is Tharisse and... Nova if she is interested.” 

“Congratulations Arikado.” Ari nodded, he held out his arm again, the void blade dissipating.

“Nova left.” Mirage said.

“Good fight.” Ari said.

“I meant Mirage, sorry, not good with names at first.” Wil apologized as Ari bowed to Wil in respect before stepping aside. Wil returned the gesture. Tharisse let out a breath and stepped into the middle of the room.

“If you don’t mind. I’ll take this one.” Kaori said. She felt that this was a bad idea, but she was going to do it anyway. Well, it would go one of two ways... either her time as being a Fighter would lend her strength or this was going to be a rehash of her experience as a teenager.

“Alright.” Will said and no one else seemed to object. Kaori stepped up and unsheathed her double blades. Tharisse suddenly charged at Kaori with inhuman speed and brought his blade down on her shoulder in an axe chop. Kaori was unprepared for the force of the blow, the blade connecting for a first strike. It forced her back, but she wasn’t out yet. She brought the twin blades to bear to swing around at her opponent. Wil watched the spar between Tharisse and his wife take place. As strong as Kaori was with photons, it seemed physical was her weakness. Tharisse resumed his original stance quickly and stepped back from Kaori. It was conservative, but it let him block Kaori’s blades. Ari was watching the spar with great intent as Alu himself had never seen Kaori fight.

“Come on, show me what you have.” Tharisse said as he aimed a vertical slash at Kaori’s abdomen. Kaori barely blocked the blow.

“Hate to break it to you, but photons are my strength, not this.” She replied, even as she swung the blades again she felt her muscles protesting at the action. Tharisse’s closed stance protected him again, but the blow knocked him back. He smiled.

“Maybe you’re better at this than you think.” He said as he closed in again.

“I know my weaknesses. I’m not gonna hold my breath.” Kaori knew that was all she had, her muscles were screaming for her to stop.

“Took the words right out of my mouth Tharisse. She doesn’t give herself enough credit.” Kaori nearly sighed with exasperation but didn’t have a chance as the other dropped and suddenly swept at her ankles. The blow had more than enough force to not only send her sprawling but forcing her to drop her weapons and knocking the window out of her. It was no surprise to her and she couldn’t push herself up right away. The voices rang in her mind in the moment she lay there.

_ “Get up! You’re such a disgrace! You’re not even trying! Get up you lousy bitch and fight me! Your parents didn’t pay good money for you to just lie there!” _

**_“Such a pathetic weakling! You disgrace the name of ARKS... get out of my sight.”_ **

_ “Who’s she fooling? She looks like she’s a princess trying to play the hero! What she needs is a man to give her a good smack and put her back in her place!” Laughter of the women followed the words. _

Kaori still forced herself to sit up. Taking a silent, deep breath to keep her tone even she sat up.

“Did I not tell you?” She then pushed herself up the rest of the way and collected her weapons.

“You have too much faith in me.” She didn’t notice that Tharisse had held a hand out to her, she’d been too distracted by the pain that was coursing into her. 

“You said you’ve mastered photons, right? That took time. You’ll master this as well; and it’ll take time too.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaori's heard all the flattery words before... she doesn't believe most words tossed at her unless it's plain truth. She's a very difficult one to flatter, though she believes her husband... well, most of the time anyway.

“Kaori, you underestimate yourself. It just takes time. I mean, you are able to thrash me around in the arena.” Wil replied, but she knew that was only true when she could use photons. Without them she was nothing but a weakling. This was why she did not think she belonged in this unit he was forming. She was nowhere near able to fight like he could. He didn’t need photons or aether to fight, but they were everything to her. Without them, she was nothing. She could barely collect her thoughts from the pain, but she shoved it aside to answer their guest.

“Hate to break it to you Tharisse, but no. It didn’t.” She had never needed to work hard to use photons. It was a gift and a curse she had been born with, but none of them knew that. Well, her husband sort of knew. 

“You did well, friend.” Ari said as she dragged herself over to the sidelines to sit down and recover from the blow. She looked up at Ari after sitting down.

“If you call that well I’d hate to see what you think crap looks like.”  _ That have not gone much worse. _ She responded even as Wil was speaking to Tharisse.

“Tharisse, you’re welcome to join The Blades of Valor if you are interested to.”

“I am, if Kaori can join as well.” He settled down next to her.

“I think I can do something with her.” Kaori just looked at the Draconian.  _ What? What kind of individual just throws something like that out there? Why waste an opportunity to try and get someone else in who has no skill whatsoever... ? I don’t understand. _ Wil went and got some ice for Kaori and put it on her ankles.

“She’s my wife and already a part of it.” He replied, Kaori was rubbing her ankles when he came back with the ice.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, but I can’t object to what he’s already decided.”  _ Not much I can do really... but I won't really be of much use. _

“Tch, for a frail tech user that was impressive.” Ari seemed more animated now. Tharisse bowed to Wil.

“My apologies.”

“You did not offend at all. You did well.” 

“Hardly. I’ve seen first years do better. Ninavask would be disappointed.” Kaori replied to Ari’s words. She knew if Ninavask ever found out she’d never hear the end of this. 

“Do you wish to spar as well?” Wil asked Mirage as Tharisse sat down again with a sigh.

“You are too kind.” The Draconian replied.

“It’s been a moment since I last picked up a weapon, sure, why not?” Kaori settled to watch as Mirage took up the place Tharisse had previously.

“Then I’ll switch it up a bit as well.” Will said as he switched to a different weapon, though it appeared to be the same. Kaori noticed that Ari seemed eager to see more fights. She watched as it was about to begin, thinking about past battles she’d had with Wil... it seems if she had not had photons on her side, those fights would have gone very differently. Most likely she would have been soundly beat each and every time as if she were nothing more than a training dummy. It was the sad truth, even if her husband didn’t want to see it. It seemed no one who had spoken to her wished to face the truth that she was useless as a physical fighter without the photons to back her up... perhaps the reason Wil didn’t want to face it was because it would mean facing the fact that without photons, Kaori would be an easy target to anyone or anything that wanted her dead.

Mirage rushed in with a heavy slash from each blade. Wil tried to get out of the way of the incoming slashes, but he was not fast enough. The hits sent him backpedaling after they connected, but he did not fall. He then thrust his sword toward her with the intent of forcing her on the defensive.

“You don’t have to use your muscles as much with photons. You let them do the work. I’m winded without them.” Tharisse was breathing heavily.

“I’m a Fighter and Etoile... so a brief spar is fine... but I have no strength to back up my strikes or defense without photons.” Kaori replied as they watched as Wil’s sword seemed to pierce her, but the after image soon disappeared and showed she was actually standing further back out of the blade’s range.

“While I can fight, I’m essentially useless without photons.” She admits, there was no point in lying about it. She watched as Mirage moved in quickly again to slash at Wil’s armor. These were the true fighters and those who would be useful to the unit. Wil moved to block with his sword, but he wasn’t fast enough. Had this been an actual fight he would be in trouble. Thankfully it was just a spar.

“Well met.” He said as the blades connected with his armor. He was a Hunter and Etoile, and as such he did not go down easily, but he knew when to accept defeat. Tharisse nodded at Kaori.

“It’s a skill. You’ll learn it, we all have to learn it.”

“If it were only a skill I would not have crumpled like a child. It’s more than that.” It seemed the other did not understand. It wasn’t that she didn’t know how, she simply did not have the strength; she was as fragile as a flower, if a flower could bleed.

“Thanks, not too bad yourself...” Mirage said in reply to Wil’s comment, giving him a sword salute. Kaori became lost in thought at that point. What was she going to do? It looked really bad that she was the weakest link. No matter how kind they might be or what they might say, she had literally humiliated herself and disgraced ARKS as a whole with her display. There was no atoning for that. The only saving grace in her mind was that only her husband knew she was a Guardian. How much more would they belittle her in their view of her if they knew she was a Guardian? How much more worse would that be? Would they all turn from ARKS if they knew? It was just a good thing none of them did and she never had any intentions of telling any of them...  _ Shit... but if this gets back to Alu he’s going to think he put his faith in the wrong person... that all those times I did anything were just a bunch of flukes on my part... I must have seemed so useless in that fight... who am I kidding? I  _ was _ useless. My rank meant nothing. _ Her mind flashed back to the fight with Sakura, the thumb of her right hand tracing a scar that wasn’t there.  _ If It wasn’t for photons Sakura would have gutted me... I’d have been dead on the spot without question... and there would have been no one to stop it... just another pathetic victim in her long trail of blood.... _ She was unaware of the unconscious gesture she was doing as she thought about things.

“Are you alright?” 

“Hmm?” The feel of Wil’s hand over her own broke through her thoughts.

“Sorry, I was lost in thought there for a moment.” She said, not that her manner or tone betrayed her thoughts this time; unaware that Ari was approaching the Newman, Mirage, for a spar.


	16. Chapter 16

“It’s alright. Do you want to spar next?” 

“I think I’ll sit this one out. I think I sprained one of my ankles.”  _ If not broken from the blow with how weak I am. I wouldn’t be surprised if he managed to break it... it still hurts while the other seems numb, but there’s no bruise...  _

“I’ll take a shot at this one if that’s alright.” Ari pointed at Mirage.

“If she’s willing, I do not see why not.” Kaori replied automatically. 

“I see. I’ll take a look at it.” Wil said before aiming his next words at Ari.

“Go for it. Whoever wants to spar, feel free to do so.” Kaori nodded at Wil’s words, though part of her knew even if she is injured, that the rejection on her part was also part of not wanting to face humiliating herself again like that quite so soon. Hopefully never again. Even if she had expected so little of herself, it still hurt inside to have been so soundly beaten as if she had never been trained at all. As if all those hours with Ninavask had meant nothing. It hurt almost as much as her ankle did at that moment, a consistent reminder of the shame she felt. What kind of Guardian was she that she couldn’t even take a few simple blows?  _ Idiot... stupid, weak idiot... you should have known better than to get into the ring with anyone, let alone a Draconian... they’re stronger by sheer nature than humans. _ It was all she could think as she stared at the fighters, not really even seeing their battle while Wil inspected her right ankle.

“It is slightly bruised, but I don’t believe it to be sprained.” He said with a smile.

“Had you stepped down on it when it was benign swept from under you, it would have been though.” It didn’t help of course that she was in heels either.

“Heh, I think it might be the other one; the one that was actually hit first.” She replied, faking amusement she did not feel. 

“The bruised one doesn’t hurt.” Wil laughed a bit and checked her other ankle.

“Oh. Yup, that one’s sprained.”

“Explains the pain. I won’t be walking on it any time soon even after a monomate.” 

“Gives me an excuse to take extra care of you.” He winked at her.

“You mean to carry me around for about two hours.” She replied, trying to keep up the usual banter; she didn’t want to ruin this for him just because she was useless. She forced the feelings down as far as she could, away from her conscious mind and back into the depths of the subconscious so that they could not surface any time soon. Her eyes focus on the battle in time to see Mirage knocked over as she was hit in the back. 

“How about round two Arikado?” Wil asked as Ari held out his arm, dissipating the weapon. Mirage got up and dusted herself off.

“Tch, pathetic.” Ari didn’t seem interested in the other woman anymore.  _ If he thought her losing was pathetic... what must he think of me? _ She thought with a wince in her own mind. While Wil was distracted with Arikado, Kaori took out her tablet and pulled a monomate from her inventory and drank it. The pain subsided, but an echo of the injury was still there in her mind even though it was gone now.

“Don’t be rude Arikado.” Kaori said automatically as he looked over at her husband.

“Bring it.” Was all he said as Mirage went to retrieve her blades. Wil took a breath and his armor changed; black armor taking over what he had on before.

“You did well Mirage!” Kaori called to the other, receiving a mumbled thanks. Wil had picked her up now and carried her over to the sofa and lay her down on it. It was going to be a serious fight.

“Very well then.” Kaori knew he meant business this time, though she wondered why he had decided on the change. As Wil drew his sword and readied his shield, getting in a phalanx style stance like he had mastered the combination of arms and armor he was using, Kaori didn’t put her tablet away. Instead she sent off a message to Alu about the results of everything, not that she thought that she needed to, but she figured he’d want to hear it from her how things went... even if she didn’t speak about how badly she’d lost. She didn’t have the courage to even begin to think of that spar, let alone speak that it had even taken place. Kaori sent off the message then and watched the fight, she was not at all surprised when, in the end, Wil emerged as the victor of the spar. Of course her husband would come out on top like that. He was the master of his craft, even without the aid of photons or aether. She could not say the same. 

“I am glad to have met you all. I must apologize though, because I have to call it a night.” Tharisse’s words cut through her thoughts.

“No need Tharisse. Thank you for coming.” The Draconian bowed.

“Thank you for coming Tharisse, and welcome to The Blades of Valor.” 

“You have promise, Kaori. More than you know.” The Draconian said and while she returned his bow from where she was propped up and waved as he left, she did not believe the kind words he offered. Not for the slightest of moments. She knew the truth. Painful as it might be.  _ Failure is never easy... it is always painful in some way, even worse is when you can do nothing about it. I am weak, it is just that simple. _

“So am I in?” Ari asked.

“Without a doubt.” Kaori sat herself up fully. She was no stranger to physical weakness. It was something she had accepted long ago as a child. 

“Indeed. You have shown great promise.”  _ Even if I fall short... at least there is someone to take up the mantle when I fall... this is why you are a Guardian Wil. Because there has to be someone to stand in my place the moment I falter.  _

“Thanks Kaori.” His expression was soft which just confused her.  _ Why is he looking at me like that? What has Alu been telling them?! _

“Just remember, this is just a sparring arena. In the field clarity of mind is key to victory.” Ari moved towards Mirage.

“How about we go again some other time? No holding back.”

“Maybe.”

“Tch, scared?”

“That guy is confusing.” Kaori muttered to Wil when he sat down next to her.

“No, just doubt our paths will cross again.” Wil nodded in agreement with Kaori’s words. Ari shrugged.

“How about a quickie before we part ways?”  _ Is he suggesting what I  _ think  _ he is?! _

“How about no!” Was Mirage’s response.

“Not sure what’s more confusing. Him or what Alu told me about him.” Kaori mutters, keeping an eye on the two. Ari chuckled and shrugged.

“Well, will that be all for now Mr. Knight?” 


	17. Chapter 17

“Well, then, if we’re done, shall we return to the main room?” Kaori asked, following Ari’s question. Ari looked at her and nodded. Kaori got to her feet, mindful of her sprained ankle. Wil put an arm around her to offer extra support.

“Thanks.” She said, putting an arm around him as they walked back to the other room. Kaori settled in the nearest seat.

“Well, over all, that was a success.” 

“Mirage, were you able to get sufficient information for what you needed?” Kaori wondered what her husband was talking about, she figured she’d missed something along the way because she hadn’t been paying much attention. Oh well, if it was important she’d probably learn about it later. Ari found an empty seat and lay back, putting his feet on the coffee table but no one was paying attention to him.

“Yes, and now I will extend a formal invitation to become the combat unit for the Exploration Division.” Mirage replied. 

“I am deeply honored by that invitation to become the combat unit for the Exploration Division. What needs to be signed?” She then held out her arm and a holo display appeared on her gauntlet.  _ Exploration division huh? Well, it’s nice that we- well he _ She mentally corrected herself.  _ has a first contract already. I imagine he’s really happy with how things turned out. _ She thought as she watched Wil walk over to read the contract before signing it. She smiled slightly, happy that things went so well all in all. She also knew it could have been worse in her fight. After he’d finished signing the contract, Wil walked back to where Kaori was sitting.

“We look forward to working with you.” Mirage said as she stowed away the contract.

“Likewise.” Wil gave her a smile.

“Thanks again for stopping by, Mirage.” 

“Well baby, looks like our paths will be crossing again.” Ari said.

“Guess so!” 

“Thank you both for coming.” Kaori said.

“Yes, definitely.” Wil added. Ari looked to Kaori, his expression softened with a smile.

“It was nice to see you again.” 

“Thanks for having me, I must return to the ship now.” Mirage says with a bow.

“Uh... right... I thinking you should get that straightened out.” Kaori replied to Ari, even as she figured out what he meant after a moment’s thought it was still confusing really. He wasn’t the friend she knew.

“Y’all can contact me through Prime. I gotta go find that big red bitch.” Ari said, Kaori had no idea who he meant. 

“Alright. Let Alu know we will have our report to him by weekend’s end.” Wil replied. Kaori nodded in agreement with Wil despite having no idea what Arikado meant as Mirage left, Ari left as well behind her. Wil gave a relieved sight.

“That went... better than expected.

“It went very well.” Kaori agreed.

“It was interesting to see how everyone reacted to a no photons scenario.”

“Yes, I haven’t done anything like that in years.” 

“Even when we sparred, we had the option accessible to us.”

“Yes. That was true. Mmm, the last time I had to do something that I was only 15.” He placed a hand over hers.

“I see.” He then paused in thought.

“I’ll write up a report and give it to Xiao, regarding this.” She nodded.

“I wager he will want one from both of us. The only reason I didn’t do hand to hand combat in the academy was due to my medical history. Heh, my time skipping got me out of it.”

“Well you have someone who can teach you now. Also I can help you work on your...” He smirked.

“stamina for physical activity.” He teased.

“Cute darling, but stamina isn’t my issue. It’s a lack of physical fortitude. You can’t teach that, it either is grown or not grown.” He thought for a moment.

“We always have need for a strategist. You’re able to see the big picture and make adjustments accordingly. You have a remarkable eye for detail, and are always thorough in findings and reasoning.” 

“In most things. It was how I made up for my lack.” She had a feeling he was trying to just find a reason to keep her close. She wasn’t going to argue with him though.

“We’ve gone from being grunt workers of an alliance where neither of us really fit in, to being the heads of a combat division for an exploration unit.” He was shifting the topic, but she allowed it. Responding to it instead of pushing the other issue.

“I can’t say I’m displeased with how things have turned out. I never could have foreseen what has come about. I found a saying that seems true... that sometimes kindness is enough. Because that was what I was to those I met... I didn’t know this would be the end result of such actions.” 

“Something tells me this is just the beginning.”

“Yes. I do believe it is. A new chapter of our lives has surely begun, even though the war has yet to end.”

“Indeed it has.” Wil laced his fingers between hers.

“And that you are by my side, that is all I need to keep fighting.” Kaori smiled, gently squeezing his hand.

“That reminds me though, did Xiao have a chance to tell you about his plan?” Kaori wondered if he had discussed it or if it was still up in the air as she knew he hadn’t told all of the Guardians about the current plan of action.

“Not yet. I know this is a step of it though.” She nodded.

“It was. He told me about it. He gathering everyone who will be needed. We’re going to fight to Shiva now.” 

“And the tip of the spear was forged in time.”

“Indeed. The other Guardians were successful in their mission. Shiva has nowhere to run now.” Wil’s hands trembled slightly, she could feel it.

“We are a part of history in the making, Kaori. We are blazing a trail that those who come after will follow.” Kaori nodded.

“We will end this war once and for all.” He turned and kissed her.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” She replied after returning the kiss.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thus concludes the first recruitment for The Blades of Valor

“Would you like some dessert before we retire to our room? Or grab some and take it with us and we enjoy it there?”

“I think I would be fine with either actually.” 

“Alright, what would you like? I’ll grab it.” 

“Hmm, something with chocolate. I wasn’t paying too much attention earlier to all the choices.” He got up and led the way to the room, after he had grabbed a couple of plates of chocolate shortcake for them both. 

“Ready?”

“Ready.” Kaori got up and followed him from the room towards the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder, obviously checking her out. He never tried to hide it; he was also making sure she was alright. She smiled at him every time he did; it made her heart flutter when he did that. He was perfect... he knew how to make both her heart and body sing; no one else had ever tugged at her like he did and fulfilled her life or even came close to making her feel even a fraction of what she felt every time she saw him or just heard his voice. When they got to the bedroom she settled on the sofa in front of the fireplace; her foot wasn’t sore anymore but she was being careful about not putting too much weight on it regardless. Once she was settled he handed her one of the plates and then sat down himself.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled before cutting into his piece with the fork. She enjoyed the shortcake. One slice was too short lived though and was never enough. Kaori would agree with this sentiment normally, but tonight she wasn’t hungry enough for more than one. Still, her own thoughts made her smile. This was her husband’s dream and it was made a reality this night and she couldn’t be happier for him.

“It was a great day today.” He smiled and put an arm around her, situating himself to where he could hold her. She settled against him with a smile.

“Yes it was.” She set her plate on top of his and took them both, setting them out of the way for the moment before settling back next to him. He closed his eyes, finally relaxing.

“But this is always my favorite part.”

“Best part of every day.” She agreed softly. He seemed to drift off to sleep while holding her; it seemed that he was exhausted from all the sparring and final preparations he’d made for the event. She smiled a little, powering down her wings and slipping out of them without disturbing him. Setting them on one side of the couch before settling against him fully, eventually she would drift off to sleep herself.

Wil was almost done setting up his and Kaori’s quarters on the alliance ship. He then sent a message to her saying:

Sweetheart, I believe this room is going to need a woman’s touch. Feels like something’s missing but I don’t know what it is.

Kaori looked at the tablet as she sat near the fountain in the shopping district. She had just finished a mission and sent a reply: 

Alright love. I’ll be there in a few minutes.

Wil had just placed a steampunk sofa at the foot of the bed with the same theme TV in front of it, which was small enough they would have to be on the couch to see it. The phone was on the nightstand next to the bed, thankfully it as one without intercom capabilities. The lighting of the room was bright enough to bring life to the copper and bronze gears that covered the room, but at the same time dim enough to not blind them in the process. He wondered what could be missing as he looked at everything. There was a shower which he was looking forward to breaking in with her but that was a thought for another time. As he was looking things over the front door of their quarters slid open and the sound of heels across the floor let him know that she had arrived. He smiled when he heard the heels clicking against the floor. He walked out of the bedroom to go greet her.

“How was your mission?” He asked, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She returned the kiss lovingly before replying.

“It went as expected. Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

“That’s definitely a good thing.” He briefly rested his forehead against hers.

“I’ve been working extensively on our bedroom here today. I can’t tell what it’s missing. I supposed it is an emergency code: decoration... or would it be design?” She chuckled a little at that.

“Not sure. Hmm, I’ll see what I can do.” She replied with a smile. Wil took her hands and walked with her to the room. The door opened and it was revealed to her. She took in the sight of what he had been up to, the last tie she had been in this room it had only really had the bed and a couple other items. He was curious what she thought, as it would be their living quarters that would basically be their home away from home.

“It looks cozy, though perhaps some bookshelves too?” He nodded and added bookshelves from his inventory to the room, one near the bed and two by a table on the other side of the room. It looked to a makeshift study the way that side was set up.

“I also took the liberty to set up a makeshift study for you, os you can do your work remotely if needed.”

“Thank you dear.” 

“Oh... and I made you this.” He said as he pulled a box out of his inventory that was large enough to hold a small book almost. Kaori turned back to him, curious. He removed a blue silk bow from the box and took off the top, revealing a handcrafted amethyst necklace. The style in which it was made and the grade of silver and gem used to make it look like a royal treasure.

“Oh my word... it’s... stunning.”

“For the most stunning woman I’ve ever set my eyes upon.” She was at a loss for any other words.

“Would you like for me to put it on you?” She nodded, still a little dazzled that he had made this for her. He walked behind her, carefully taking the necklace out of the box. He put it on her and fastened it. When it fell into place, it was a perfect fit. She would find that she would also feel somewhat stronger physically whenever she had it on as well. She turned slightly to kiss him lovingly once it was settled. He smiled and kissed her just as lovingly, wrapping his arms around her.


	19. Chapter 19

“Thank you.” She said after parting from the kiss.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart.” He said, bringing up a hand and caressing her cheek. She nuzzled into the touch. He kissed where his thumb touched before pulling away.

“I love you more than I can put into words, Kaori.” 

“A good thing that you don’t need words to say so.” She replied with a soft smile. Wil smiled as well.

“I’m glad you believe that.”

“Everything you do speaks of it, it’s hard to not notice.” She replied with a smile, wrapping her arms around him and lightly peppering him with kisses.” He welcomed the kisses and then responded in the same manner. She chuckled a little. Today was a good day. It was a good day and moments like this with her made it even better. He chuckled as well.

“Should we go home, or see if we like our living arrangement here?” 

“No reason not to spend an evening here and see if we did everything right.” Wil nodded and pressed a button on the wall, locking the entire quarters off at the main door so they would not be disturbed for the evening.

“What was that for?” She hadn’t actually seen what he’d done exactly.

“This panel here has a master lock for the quarters, locking it at the main door. It also has locks for the other rooms next to it as well. I installed it with help from Siyo.” 

“Ah, a good idea.” He nodded.

“It’ll keep people from barging in at inopportune times.”

“Good.” 

“I also made sure some of our clothes were here as well.” 

“That’s good. Not that they’re required in this particular room.” She added after a moment with a slight smile. Wil smirked.

“I like the way you think.” She smirked right back.

Wil had almost forgotten that the increase in strength that he imbued into the necklace he made for her also increased her stamina. Not that he was complaining, the necklace definitely worked in his favor. Not that she had any idea either. After a long while, which he thought to be a few hours, they were back on the bed, laying there after another round of their marathon of rigorous sex. Wil looked up at the ceiling, sweaty and out of breath. His body was ready for more, but he knew he needed to relax.

“Hmmm, how about a massage to help relax?” She suggested after a moment, resting close. Wil nodded.

“That sounds like a great idea.” He smiled.

“I think it’s safe to say that the necklace works.” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“After I put it on you, did you feel a little stronger physically?” 

“Hmm, honestly I wasn’t paying that much attention.” Wil chuckled.

“True... we were completely focused on each other.” 

“No doubts about that here.” He slowly ran his hand down the side of her body.

“I can never get enough of you.” 

“I second that.” She replied, watching him with a soft smile.

“Everything you are is like taking a breath of fresh air.” Wil slowly got on top of her and kissed her lovingly and deeply. She returned the kiss, pouring every bit of love into it that she could. 


	20. Chapter 20

Kaori nuzzled against him, muttering.

“Well one thing is for sure... we’ve never lasted quite like that in one evening...” 

“We went all evening, all night, it’s morning now...” He said, kissing the top of her head as he kept her close.

“Good thing our work is on our time table right now.” She chuckled.

“Yes. For now we are on our own until Xiao figures out what the plan is. He’s been working hard on it I imagine.” Wil nodded in agreement.

“I’m sure he has. Establishing The Blades of Valor was a step in that direction.” He kissed her lovingly again.

“Let’s get some rest and then break in our shower.” She chuckled when they broke from the kiss.

“Sounds like a plan.” He drifted off to sleep with her in his arms. She slipped off to sleep not long after he did, when she woke up her system was humming from the previous activities. Wil woke up shortly after she did, no clue how long they slept. He felt rested, and his body felt blissfully relaxed. She wasn’t really inclined to move any time soon, but she knew she probably should.

“How’d you sleep?” He asked with a smile as he kissed her. She returned the kiss.

“As well as I possibly can I believe.”

“The question remains though... was that you snoring or me?” He laughed and she laughed. Wil slowly sat up.

“I really enjoyed breaking in the entirety of the room and the balcony... but now after the sensations and the adrenaline have gone away I feel like Elder punched me with all six arms.” He chuckled.

“I guess that means we will have to post-mission sex from now on too.” He winked at her. Kaori chuckled.

“Sounds about right to me.”

“Should we eat or shower first? Our room is locked still so clothing is not necessary.”

“I think we should shower first honestly, then eat.” 

“Sounds good to me.” The sound of the various gears beginning to move could be heard as he walked over where the master switch relay was and turned up the dial for the heat some, as it was a little cool once the warmth from their lovemaking dissipated. Then he turned on the shower, the steam to a medium setting and water pressure to the same as well. The steam level and water pressure could also be adjusted in the shower.

“Shower also serves a dual purpose. Per Xiao’s instructions I set it up to where it can also purge F-factor to keep us from having to make unnecessary trips to the main ship.” 

“And here you say I’m the one who does all the planning around here. Very smart.” Kaori replied as she got out of the bed and headed over to the shower. He smiled and followed her into the shower.

“This is nice.” She said as she turned around the spacious shower.

“Yes it is.” He closed his eyes as the steam immediately made him feel relieved and the water relaxed his muscles.

“Ahhh... technology is so wonderful sometimes.”

“Yes it is. I don’t even want to think about it would have been like without modern commodities like baths, showers, and so on. Some countries on Earth still don’t even have clean or running water.”

“That’s a shame.” She replied.

“Yeah it is.” He wrapped his arms around her.

“To think fate had our paths cross when it did... you, in a way, saved me from myself.”

“You saved me too... so it seems we saved each other at the moment that we needed it the most.” She replied as she wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her as the water ran down their bodies, washing tension and soreness away from both of them. She returned the kiss lovingly. 

Later that day Kaori returned to the ship’s quarters to find Wil fighting a simulation of Shiva on her last recorded power level, without the use of Photon Arts; having masters his photonless style of fighting. She kept out of his way, but settled down to watch nonetheless. He was moving quickly enough to leave an after image of himself to throw off Shiva’s binding attack that she always did, and hitting her just as quick; more power than usual behind his swings. Frustration was evident though, the bumps and bruises along his body made his frustration more obvious as well as the reason for it. At the moment of truth in the simulation, Wil finally dealt the finishing blow and dropped to his knees after the Shiva simulation disappeared. When it was gone Kaori got up and went over to him, she knelt next to him. She held up a trimate that she had taken out of her inventory that had been one of those she’d originally gathered for the unit event. He took the trimate and drank it, then sat on the floor.

“Ten tries... and I finally beat just a simulation of her...”

“You’re closer than most I wager.” 

“One victory out of ten though... that equals a ten percent chance. Better than one in a million. A little hope is better than none.” He had found a silver lining.

“Agreed.” 

“Thanks for the trimate.” He smiled and leaned against her.

“Of course dear.” She put her arms around him gently. Hours later the four Guardians were standing on the bridge, having been summoned by Xiao. Xiera was sitting in her chair, as to be expected. The three were waiting for the Guardians when they arrived. Kaori and Wil were the last to arrive, being a few minutes behind the other two. 

“Thank you for joining me, Guardians. As you know, the Mothership is under enemy control; I’ve lost all contact with it and have no way of re-establishing that contact at this time. The Mothership is currently surrounded by Shiva’s squadron. All operations are at her command.” He seemed a little stressed, but Kaori knew this had to be important, so she merely listened along with the others. 

“Honestly, I feel as if my own home was invaded. To say I’m unnerved is putting it lightly. After a lot of planning though, I have found a way to reclaim it.” This was good news indeed and the news that everyone had been hoping for and expecting would happen.

“Thanks to these two, we’ve managed to create a barrier that has severely limited her power. From here on out is where it’s going to get tricky. I am going to need all of you if this plan is going to work.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following chapters will contain spoilers for the final battles in Chapter 6. This one included.
> 
> THIS IS YOUR WARNING. 
> 
> For those who have played Chapter 6 to completion and already know what happens... well, there are SOME differences in this story than to the actual PSO2 storyline, but it's largely the same, there's just some revelations here that aren't canon to the actual story. I'm sure you'll see them as they come.

“Of course!” Matoi spoke up first, the Guardian, whose name was not really known widely, nodded in agreement.

“You can count on me to help any way I can of course.” Kaori replied.

“The same goes for me as well.” Wil added.

“Thank you my friends. Xiera, if you will?” 

“Of course!” Xiera pulled up a diagram of the enemy fleet.

“We’ve calculated where the enemy is likely to appear. Shiva is likely in the very core and is likely going to be waiting for you. This is going to be the last all out battle, do or die. One last fight for the sake of our universe, for Earth, for Omega... for all of existence. Everything is in place. It’s time for our final showdown with the photoners... with Shiva, Goddess of Annihilation. You have just one goal. To find Shiva at the core of the Mothership and defeat her.” 

“The full might of ARKS has been mobilized to break straight through Shiva’s forces, giving you an opening to head straight for the Mothership.” Xiera added.

“Our best chance really lies with you, Guardians. We’ll pour our entire force into this feint and lure the enemy away to let you four get to work. There’s one other thing, however. On your way to the core, even if you see an allied unit in trouble, you have to keep moving. While I really hate to say this, there’s nothing more vital then getting you to the core; the rest of us are disposable.” 

“Disposable?!” This didn’t sit well with Matoi apparently and Kaori frowned.

“I have to disagree, but I see the point here.” Kaori interjected before anyone else could speak up.

“Even if my morals say that’s not true, for this battle, it is like a game of chess... where we are the king and everyone else is just a pawn. For our mission to be a success we must treat them this way... even if it goes against everything we believe in... our friendships, our connections... our allies... those we have trusted and who trust us.”

“Yes. Well said.” Xiao spoke up, but Kaori still felt uneasy about this and disheartened. Even if she understood the reasoning behind it, that didn’t make things any easier nor was it much of a comfort. 

“Everyone, even the Six, is there to make sure you get where you need to go, and they all understand that. If we don’t stop Shiva, ARKS is finished. We can’t afford to worry about what, or who, it costs us. You understand?” 

“I... logically, yes, but...” It seemed Matoi still had reservations and Kaori didn’t blame her one bit, even as she felt Wil’s arm around her waist. He hadn’t spoken up but he didn’t need to. She knew how nervous he was about this... about how scared he probably was about what this could mean for them, for the very near future. They were both scared, scared to lose the other and she knew this, but there was no other choice; if there was going to be a future, they had to take the risk that one of them might not come back... all to take down Shiva and secure the future.

“Is this an order?” Kaori was surprised the other Guardian spoke up, he rarely did.

“Trust me. I know full well you four would never agree to this willingly. And you are our Guardians, after all. No one in this fleet could give you orders.” Kaori could argue that one, but decided that for Matoi’s sake it was best to stay silent.

“But keep this in mind: If we lose here, it means the end of... well, everything, if Shiva lives, our future dies. It’s in your hands, Guardians.” The four looked between each other, there was no doubt that there was resolution in each of the eyes of the Guardians. It was time to stop running. To stop this ‘cat and mouse’ game. They were going to take the fight to Shiva and Xiao had given them the strategy and, of course, the ‘order’ to take on Shiva. It wasn’t an easy thing to swallow... know that going into this battle the four of them would be unable to help those who might be struggling... to not aide a fellow ARKS was... unthinkable. Even so, that was how things had to be. The end goal had to be reached at all costs if there was to be a future at all, for anyone. For ARKS, for the fleet... for all of existence.

“When do we leave?” Kaori asked after a moment.

“In two hours. Make sure you’re ready.” She nodded at Xiao’s words as much as the rest of them did. The four of them then departed to make sure they were ready. Kaori and Wil spent the time gathering supplies, checking weapons and armor and then, the last few minutes were spent in an embrace. One that they both knew could be a last. This fight was going to be an all out war and the four were brought together for the very first time to ensure that the future to come was a future with life. Everyone departed.

Later that evening Kaori returned home to see she was the last one to arrive.

“Hey you.” Wil smiled when she came in.

“Hey yourself.” She smiled.

“End of this war is within sight, it seems. All of ARKS seems to be hastily making final prep.

“Yes, about time too.”

“The thought excites me, and unnerves me at the same time. This is everything we’ve been fighting toward, what lies beyond this battle is uncertain.” Kaori smiled slightly.

“Well, I think I know one thing that’s certain.” 

“That we will be seeing this thing through together.” She chuckled.

“Hmm, yes, that is one thing, but not quite what I was thinking.” 

“Oh?” He looked over at her as she sat down next to him on the couch. She smiled slightly.

“Yes, I was thinking the one thing that would be certain would be it would end like our usual battles together do.”

“Yes... definitely.” 

“And with the unit, new adventures lie in the future to come.” 

“This is going to be the first major battle we will be in as a married couple as well.” 

“Yes, there is that as well.” He pulled out his tablet and pressed a button on it, his attire changing to his white armor that looked more like plastic than the metal it was.

“Going to use that one for today?” 

“Yes. Seems only fitting for me to wear my best for such an occasion.”

“Hmm, wonder if I should change to match then... but that does remind me I found a new outfit that I wanted to use next time we spared.”

“You did, did you?” He asked, turning to face her.

“Mmhmm.” She took out her tablet, tapping it and looking at a selection of things.


	22. Chapter 22

“Wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise though.” She tapped a selection, the elegant white dress gently hugged her curves and had a slit up the left side all the way up to the hip. It was the dress she had first picked out as the dress she would wear as a Guardian. The ‘belt’ around the waist was just decorative gems and the boots went all the way up to her knees. Even with its age, it wasn’t one she had worn in a while and thus her husband hadn’t seen it yet.

“You look stunning.” 

“Thank you dear. Has been some time since I’ve worn this one to a fight.” 

“I never recall seeing you wear it in battle.”

“It was before we met, as I recall.” 

“Should we invite the others to come and join us before this battle?” His hands were somewhat trembling. Kaori took one hand into hers. Even if she didn’t have the same reaction, as they now stood in the lobby, waiting for the go-ahead to head into battle, she understood it. With her touch his hand stopped trembling.

“We’re gonna make it through this.”

“We will.” She echoed. Not a moment later came the call over the PA system.

“The assault operation on Mothership Shiva is now underway. This is the final battle. All ARKS operatives, please report to the Quest Counter for deployment.” This had been what they’d all been waiting for.

“That’s our cue.” Kaori said.

“Yes.” 

  
  
  


When the group got onto the ship and looked around, the changes were obvious. There was red everywhere in lights on the floors, the ceiling, all the wall panels and every structure. Even monoliths of sorts were protruding out of various places with red glowing spots on them. It was like the ship had been overrun with some sort of organism. 

“Are you sure this is the Mothership? It’s nothing like what we knew at all...” Matoi ventured. Kaori had to agree, this didn’t even look like anything she’d seen on the corrupted Mothership. Xiera came in over the comms.

“We’re still scanning inside of the ship, it’s structure certainly has changed a lot.” 

“What kind of guest just goes in and rearranges someone’s entire house?” Xiao asked. Kaori wondered the same though she also knew the answer to that was obvious as well. 

“Despite the changes in layout, we’ve managed to pinpoint the biggest energy signatures.” Xiera commented.

“That must be Central Command.” Matoi said.

“Must be.” Wil said. 

“Yeah.” Kaori agreed.

“Exactly. They’re just... sitting there quietly. As if everything is as it should be.” Xiao added.

“Creepy.” Kaori muttered.

“Even with the barrier up, Shiva’s power still seems to be growing.” Xiao went on. That wasn’t good news.

“Or... they could be storing up power to intercept you. You must get to the core as quickly as possible.”

“But watch out.” Xiera piped up. 

“It looks like you’ll run into lots of photoner troops on the way. Seems like they haven’t left any openings.” 

“The other ARKS ops who’ve successfully broken through are on their way to provide backup. Let them clear the way while you focus on getting straight to the core. And remember, we’re counting on you.” We nodded and took off. As Xiera expected, it wasn’t easy and we encountered a lot of resistance from the photoner troops along the way. Tia and Pati met up with us to hold off a sector and we left them behind, we would run into more familiar faces as we rushed forward to dispatch whatever was in our path: Aki and Wright, Melrandia and Fourie, and Regius. 

Each pairing held a sector, but Regius was alone when we caught up to him, or was until a familiar voice spoke up from nearby.

“Guess we’re teamed up then.” Kaori looked over and saw Ninavask, he was in his red usual hakamas and white kimono outfit, but he seemed off. Was he just tired? Kaori wasn’t sure, but this war had taken a toll on them all so she wasn’t surprised really. She turned to see the group was talking with Regius now.

“We are currently maintaining radio silence so as not to give away our positions to the enemy, so I’ve few details to offer.” Regius said, Kaori wondered but turned her attention to what was being said now. She hadn’t expected to run into one of the Six.

“If we wait here, would we be able to rendezvous with the others?” Matoi ask.

“No Matoi, we have a mission; waiting for the others isn’t an option. We have to get to the core at all costs.” Kaori said before he could answer.

“Kaori is correct. Our job is to see that you get to Shiva. I was only able to meet with you because my entry point just so happened to be close by, oddly enough. The others could be anywhere. Our best hope of meeting them is to press toward our common goal: The core. But don’t forget. Our goal here is not to reconvene with our allies. It is to defeat Shiva. These ARKs operatives and we Six - including me - are here for no other purpose but to deliver you to the core. That is the mission we were given. Our future hinges on this battle. Do not forget your true objective.” Kaori and Wil nodded even as Wil seemed reluctant and so were the other two. The other Guardian said nothing either and seemed only Kaori had the resolution and surety of what needed to be done among the four of them.

“Hm, and yet... your very willingness to choose what you think is right what has guided us to this point. That is also true. It has yielded results beyond even Xiao’s calculations... and saved many lives. Each of you has done this at some point.” He looked at each of us in turn. 

“So let me be so bold as to say... Do what you feel is right. And whatever you decide,” Enemies appeared behind him as he spoke and he turned to face them.

“whatever you do, you will have my blade behind you. I swear it.” With his blade raised, they understood and we all ran into battle with Regius with them, the group made scrap metal out of all the enemies that they crossed. The group ran across others during the rush: Lottie and Rubert, Katori and Saga.


	23. Chapter 23

The group came to a halt as things became... familiar.

“The core should be just through here!” Matoi said what they were all likely thinking as they paused to catch their breath after barreling through so many of the enemy and racing through the various twists and turns of the path. 

“This layout looks familiar. I believe you’re right but..” He was interrupted by the appearance of another enemy, they were hounding the group, not letting up for a single moment. Even as the one was shattered a whole group appeared.

“Enemy reinforcements!” Too many of them!” 

“We have to keep going!” Kaori said, trying to get Matoi’s attention back to what they were supposed to be doing.

“At least this all but confirms that the core lies just beyond. Hear me Guardians, you must press on. It is my duty to guide you through this moment.” 

“You can’t do this alone...” It was the first of the very few times Kaori had heard the other Guardian speak.

“I can. I must. There is nothing more to it.” Kaori understood what her fellow Guardian was trying to say, that it was immoral to leave him behind and yet... what choice was there? 

“Shiva awaits within. Defeat her. That is the only objective that truly matters. I will see you through to that point. That is ARKS’ objective- the one we are all more than ready to stake our lives on. So go forth. Guardians, bearers of our future hopes. Let our foes break themselves here upon this old soldier!” With a single swipe he erected a barrier between us and him, with him on the side with the enemies. Matoi reached out for him, but Kaori moved forward and grabbed her hand.

“We can’t keep wasting time. They’re counting on us... him included.” She nodded and the four of them turned and ran off towards the final stretch. This was it. It was now or never. Regius could hold his own, he wasn’t one of the Six for nothing and as much as each of them knew that, they also knew that only by defeating Shiva could they ensure victory for those who still fought... who were still alive. As they got to the end point, however, just feet from the door, a massive luminmech appeared, blocking the way. It was so bulky that there seemed to be almost no way around it unless it could be made to shift just right.

“Not another one!” Matoi cried. Kaori gripped her harmonizer and looked at Wil who nodded slightly, she knew that he would back her up.

“Matoi... you two need to go on ahead. You have to start without us.” 

“But-”

“No buts. Wil and I can handle ourselves just fine. You need to start that battle and we’ll be right behind you to help as soon as we can. We’ll catch up! Have faith! We’re Guardians too, remember? We watch each other’s backs. Now get going!” Matoi looked at the other who nodded and the two took off past the giant luminmech the moment that Kaori whirled her harmonizer into the air, her pet shot forward, attacking the machine constantly, trying to find ways to damage it and distracting it enough to allow the two to slip by. While Kaori was doing this, Wil launched himself forward, activating several abilities he had that enabled him to be the stone wall he was and keeping the luminmech, as he attacked, from even considering paying any attention to Kaori as she directed her pet with a Summoner’s Mark on a weak point. The mech’s attention was divided between the pet and Wil during most of the battle. Kaori danced around the area, keeping just out of range of the monstrous mechanical menace while her pets did damage alongside her husband. After several tense minutes the machine fell and the two, winded, but not beaten, rushed forward to join the other two in the battle against Shiva. When they arrived, however, Kaori grabbed Wil and tugged him back to keep them both from being hit by a series of laser blasts.

“Thanks.” Wil said before charging in the moment Shiva’s back was to them. Kaori didn’t even have time to acknowledge it and summoned a fresh pet to her side and sent them into battle with an expert motion of her harmonizer. The Jinga leapt forward into the fray, its coat a snow white with soft blue tips along its ears, tail and various other parts of its body. The fight was tough. Shiva was unlike any other opponent that had been faced before. Powerful, forceful, and quick. It reminded Kaori of Phaleg, whom she had only seen on screen but that didn’t bother her. Just when it seemed that the four of us had fallen to her blows, the forms disappeared in ash and the four of them struck at once, sending Shiva skidding back.

“Was that... ash?” Shiva asked, off balance from the surprise blow from behind that had sent her reeling. Before us appeared another figure from the ash, her skin was pale and she was dressed in a decorative kimono with strings that crisscrossed around her neck to hold the bodice up; it was clearly some sort of special garb that was a mix between royal armor and dress. With sleeves that were white with gold etchings and the rest black with various patterns on them. A second layer skirt seemed to be pleated shades of white and dark navy that switched places. The woman had black hair with streaks of white and wore some type of headdress from what Kaori could see. Was this the goddess of Harukotan? Kaori had never met her in person. The woman chuckled.

“So the Goddess of Annihilation isn’t immovable after all.” 

“Sukunahime!” Matoi confirmed Kaori’s suspicions on who this was. Kaori had read the history of the planet and knew all about Sukunahime even though they had never met before now. 

“You... the Ashmaiden of Harukotan. But you were bound to the planet! Why are you here?” Shiva all but demanded.

“I’m just as shocked, I was told they were cunning, but I never expected them to be able to imitate my ash.” Sukunahime’s tone betrayed that she was someone who was used to being in authority and was, indeed, surprised at the resourcefulness of ARKS and their Overseer, Xiao. 

“Alma created a ring of ash, and Xiao made a few copies and encircled this slice of space with them. After that, teleporting here was simple.” The Guardians glanced at one another, none of them had been told about this it seemed... Xiao definitely was one who never revealed all until the right time.

“It seems you were just too caught up in ARKS’ all-out offensive to notice. What a shame!” Instead of being mad, Shiva began laughing.

“What a delightful set of games you’ve prepared.” She was treating this like a playdate! 

“But all the plotting in the universe couldn’t bridge the chasm between your power and mine. All you’ve done is give me a little more work. After all, a feeble power such as yours could never seal mine away!”


	24. Chapter 24

“As we well know! Which, I think, would lead you naturally to question: why are we here?” Sukunahime opened her fan and with a flick she was gone in ash, but suddenly ash appeared and swirled around but that wasn’t all... there was something else... wait... we? What did Sukunahime mean?!

“It’s... the ashen wind and dracolite!” Matoi said and suddenly Kaori understood. Xiao had lent his power to Sukunahime to help strengthen the seal so that it would work! Sukunahime couldn’t do it alone, but with Xiao’s aide... We heard Xiao’s voice over the comms.

“This is it. The very last card in my hand. Hurry! All of ARKS’ might is now... in your hands!” 

“I know... I know this terrible power! This awful sight!” How could she say such a thing? It was beautiful... and Kaori could feel the power gathering not just around them but also within each of them. Xiao was giving them the power to fight Shiva on even footing!

“You fools! Have you not realized you’re repeating the very same mistakes of the photoners?”

“This is not a mistake.” The Guardian spoke up first.

“He’s right. We’re not here to seal you away like our ancestors did” Kaori said, the next words came from Wil.

We’re here to defeat you. To put an end to this once and for all.” 

“This is not a mistake.” A second voice rang out and the others could only wonder who that voice belonged to... a voice that continued even as he shift to get ready to lunge forward to attack Shiva.

“It is the power we need to stop you.”

“Then stop me, if you can... and learn the inevitable consequence of using that misguided power!” She replied. That was enough for them. The group attacked as one, pouring everything they had against her. The blows between the five of them were more fierce and Kaori had tucked away her harmonizer in favor of her double blades as an Etoile. Attacking both up close and from a distance, dancing around the arena while the others pressed for close attack for the majority of the fight. Even as Shiva fell before them, the group was battered and bruised. Despite all her maneuvers around the battlefield, even Kaori had sustained damage from the fight. They had won though... despite how hard it had been, they had been victorious. Even with a final blow, she had still stood, but her weapons were gone.

“Disappointing. Oh, how mortifying.” What was she talking about? 

“My victory was not granted... and so we’re doomed to repeat history once more.” 

“Repeat... history?” Kaori asked, what was this woman talking about? Why was she- Then suddenly things began to make sense. They had done this all before... Kaori had wondered, at times, why she had done certain things... made certain choices she normally would not have made. The choices that had allowed her to hide so well from Luther... how she could have easily passed through most missions without much trouble even when she was alone... and yet... something had changed. She realized that this wasn’t really a repetition of everything like before. There was no way it could be. She had never been here before... had she? Kaori looked around, but the familiar sensation she had gotten on most of her missions up until she had been put into the NVI... it wasn’t there. She had never faced Shiva and as she glanced towards Wil she began to realize that this couldn’t be a repeat. She had never been here and Wil... she didn’t think he had either, because if it hadn’t been for her mission then no one would have noticed him, would they? She had brought Wil to Xiao’s attention, telling the Overseer about his incredible abilities and she was certain she had never been in love before... until him. She looked back at the other Guardian, she knew about his ability to cross time itself... had he gone back and changed something? Something she couldn’t have been aware of? She shook away the thoughts. Kaori told herself she’d figure that all out later.

“It should be obvious. In the end, we are no more than vessels for the universe.” Kaori frowned thoughtfully. She had heard Shiva call the Guardian the world vessel before, but it didn’t make any sense. One person couldn’t be the vessel of an entire universe... right? Shiva just went on, not really answering that question.

“Playing out the same story again, and again, and again. Everything you and I have recorded... All will return to the beginning and repeat itself. A final question for you.” Shiva turned to look at them, but her gaze fell straight on the Guardian. 

“If you were made to choose between destroying the very universe and disappearing... what would you do?” Kaori glanced between the two, what was going on?!

“As long as photons exist... no, as long as you and I exist, that is the inevitable choice we will continually face.” She said as she stepped towards him, one hand stretched out even as she was fading away into a trail of photons... what in the...? Her fading was expected but her words? Not so much. As she faded the Guardian had reached out to her in return, Kaori wasn’t sure why but there was nothing to grasp then and Shiva was gone. With that, everyone put away their weapons. It was finally over after all.

It had been a rather long and hard battle, Kaori took a trimate and downed it before handing one to her husband. It was the normal thing, after a battle, Kaori thought to speak up about the strange words though that had been the last thing Shiva had said. She didn’t quite understand what the other had meant about a choice or why she’d been staring so hard at the Guardian whose name Kaori still didn’t really know. Kaori’s eyes went wide suddenly. Even as she opened her mouth to call a warning it was far too late as suddenly there was a flare up of photons around the Guardian.

“What’s going on?” Wil asked, surprised by the sudden flare of light near the Guardian’s chest.

“It’s The Profound Darkness!... this must have been what Shiva was talking about!” Kaori suddenly understood what was going on, and with a very too real clarity of the situation at hand. Shiva had been saying, she had been harboring The Profound Darkness within her and that meant that it needed a host. It seemed that the force of F-Factor that was The Profound Darkness couldn’t simply be without a host.... and there was only one other host nearby that was powerful enough for its needs... one of the Guardians. More specifically, the one who had manipulated time at sheer will and had changed history because of it and not once or twice, but several times all in the favor of someone else... Dark energy began to pool around him as he clutched onto himself with the sudden onslaught. Kaori backed away, there was no way she could hope to do anything to help... she could barely keep herself stable! This was... off the charts and she was terrified... because now she understood the question that Shiva had asked. About the choice... to destroy the universe or disappear... and Kaori felt her heart sink along with the fear she felt of this darkness as she realized that soon they were about to find out what the Guardian’s answer was... 


	25. Chapter 25

“What?!” Matoi couldn’t believe it either, it seemed.

“I’m detecting high-purity F-Factor readings! Where did it come from!?” Xiera said over the comms, of course she couldn’t see what each of them were witnessing. The power that was struggling to take over the Guardian who clutched at his chest, as if fighting back against the power that was now within and pouring off him like a waterfall poured its water to rocks below... and the rest of those who stood to witness were the rocks... The sheer magnitude was unbelievable and Kaori was struggling not to give into her emotions at the sheer negativity that was in the air now. 

“It couldn’t be... the original Profound Darkness... taking over.. !?” Xiao said. This wasn’t good, this wasn’t good at all. The three could only watch the struggle, the original Profound Darkness was more powerful and massive than anything that any of them had ever faced before! As it began to grow massively unbearable, Kaori could almost predict what they heard Xiera say next because she knew this feeling too well herself.

“I’m detecting a massive dimensional warp! Are they trying to teleport somewhere?!” 

“No, it- it’s the Time Stream! Stop! How far back are you trying to go?!” Xiao called out.

“No! Please don’t!” Matoi called out even as the darkness grew and then suddenly... it was gone. He was gone. Matoi fell to to floor, crying out.

“What... happened? Where did he go?” Wil asked after a moment.

“Not where... when.” Kaori said.

“What do you mean?” 

“As Xiao said... what you just saw was the Time Stream. The ability to travel through time. Shiva asked moments ago what he would do... destroy us all or... disappear.”

“So then... what does that mean?”

“The only way to destroy the Profound Darkness, for good, would be to go so far back in time that photons didn’t even exist. Back to the very beginning of the universe itself... the big bang, as humans call it.” 

“Is... that even possible?” He asked, he had taking Kaori into his arms as he stared at the weeping Matoi, neither could hope to comfort her.

“I don’t know... I just know that I couldn’t do it. My control of photons isn’t that great. At best.. I was always going to be second place to him, but Shiva was right... to a point.” Wil looked at her in some confusion.

“What I mean is, we’ve done this before... but not exactly like this... last time there were only two Guardians. Something changed and, well, here you and I are. I don’t know if we made a difference though or if we’re just about to go back to the start of a very massively long time loop... but, if we did, then maybe... maybe there is hope yet. That things are different and different could mean all the difference in the world.” Kaori looked at her husband before drawing away and moving towards Matoi.

“Matoi... we can’t give up. Not now... not ever. None of us want this.” She offered her hand to the other woman who raised her head and looked at her, tears pouring down her face. 

“Come on Matoi. You’ve been through so very much already, join us. We will make our voices and wishes heard.”

“Heh... yeah... you’re right.” She took Kaori’s hand and stood up, wiping away some of the tears.

“I’m not ready to give him up. I want to be by his side, always. No matter what that means.” Kaori nodded and the three of them looked up and around. There was a soft sound... like a voice calling out... 

“That... that’s his voice! I know it!” Kaori looked at Matoi.

“It seems he needs our help. So then, shall we?” Kaori glanced between the two who nodded. 

“Indeed. A world without him should not be a world that we choose.” They looked up to see a shining light... was that...?

“Xion.” Matoi said. The photons swirled around them, giving each of them the power of flight, a set of unique wing-like structures that fit each of them and they shot out of the ship and everything became a dark blur... where they were heading exactly wasn’t entirely clear, but one thing was for certain, they could hear the call of the Guardian and they were answering his call. The black blur disappeared into a grey one. It was the Time Stream. Kaori knew it well, they were traveling after the Guardian! They were determined to save him from this fate... a fate no one deserved. No one should have to be sacrificed like this. The three joined Hariette and Hitsugi. Each moving forward to try and waken the Guardian from their slumber in darkness. The Profound Darkness was relentless, but so were the five of them and reaching out to him we forced the darkness out. With the Darkness out, the six landed on some sort of rocky platform.

“Guardian!” Hitsugi said happily.

“You’re back!” Matoi seemed beside herself with relief. 

“It’s good to see you.” Kaori added and Wil nodded in agreement.

“Thank you.” He said.

“Let’s hold the congratulations for after we take care of that.” Hariette said, peering down over the side of the odd rock everyone was on. Everyone peered below, without a body... that was the Profound Darkness, it looked like a huge black void just waiting to swallow whole anything nearby. 

“The overwhelming darkness that split off from you. It’s still here, even without a vessel...” Hitsugi said, peering down.

“Unfortunately it seems that way, even if we were enough to separate you from it, we were not enough to simply destroy it in one go.” Kaori added.

“It’s a piece of the shadow that formed the core of the Profound Darkness during the time of the photoners. A mass of pure destructive will.” Hariette explained.

“With nowhere to go and nothing to latch onto, it’s materialized here as pure power.” Was it possible to destroy something like that? The laws of science said that energy couldn’t be destroyed, just transferred, so then... perhaps they could some how just transfer the type of energy it was? Change the F-Factor into... something else? That was it! Of course, the answer was right there all along! Kaori had been researching photons, even after the failed event with the NVI before she’d left them. One of the factors she’d discovered that had been rare and unusual, that had seemed to just randomly be there and new was the Anti-photons... a type of photon that was neither negative nor positive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti-photons are NOT cannon lore! They do not appear in the PSU or PSO universes respectively. Anti-photons and how they behave are purely from my own imagination and what I know about science! I made them up on the spot during the "event" that was mentioned. 
> 
> At the time it was the only logical sounding reasoning for those who had photons they could trace to just effectively lose someone as the whole 'spikes' incident that had blood on it didn't hold water since there wasn't a body to be found - thus it couldn't be justified that the guy had an accident with the spikes and end of story for him. 
> 
> I came up with the Anti-photons as a means to explain why the CASTS and their 'master' could not be tracked through usual means - which relied heavily on photonic activity to begin with because photons were used by everyone, even those who weren't ARKS, this is evidenced by all the different ways that photons are utilized in non-combat situations. Everything from pulling up terminals, which are photon based computer ware, to pulling up a seat from thin air or any other number of objects that otherwise don't exist except for the frame of time they're needed by the one controlling the photons.
> 
> Thus, while Anti-photons are quite logical in their fit in the universe I feel I must repeat myself. They are NOT CANNON AND THEY WERE MADE BY ME. NO TOUCHIE! 
> 
> x3

**Author's Note:**

> NVI - New Vanguard Irregulars, a vanguard unit
> 
> CAST - A robotic humanoid that can sometimes have organic parts as well as the brain of a living individual that has been transferred to the robotic form for various reasons
> 
> Photons - a powerful atomic force that is used by ARKS operatives and other individuals for various daily life purposes
> 
> Tech - short for Technique, it is a form of photons used to create various elemental effects that are either weaponized in combat or used for healing purposes
> 
> F-Factor - negatively charged photons
> 
> Anti - photons - an atomic particle that can be manipulated, much like a photon but instead of acting like one it 'eats' photons regardless of whether or not they are positively charged and thus steals their energy for itself to continue its existence and to produce more of its own kind; not much is known about the purpose of these particles


End file.
